Harry Evans à Poudlard
by Isil-gawien
Summary: Harry est le fils de Séverus snape et Lily Evans qui l'a caché à séverus. Vivant chez les dursley, il découvre sa vrais filiation. arrivé à Poudlard, tout le monde connait le célèbre Harry Potter le garçon qui a survécu.
1. Chapter 1

Partie 1

Monsieur et Madame Dursley était un couple tout à fait normal. Vernon, le mari était un homme massif, avec très peu de cou et une imposante moustache. Il travaillait dans une entreprise de perceuse. Madame, était quand à elle une femme au foyer dévoué à sa famille, elle s'occupait de leur fils Dudley et aimé espionner ses voisins avec son long cou. L'enfant, ressemblait beaucoup à son père par sa corpulence. Les parents ne lui mettant aucune limite, il grandissait en devenant de plus en plus égoïste et capricieux. Cette famille c'était installé dans une petite maison d'une banlieue de Londres ; Surrey au 4 privet drive. La vie de cette famille était le plus normal possible. Cependant, un événement lors de l'automne 1981 allait bouleverser le quotidien des Dursley. Le matin du 1er novembre, en sortant de chez elle, Pétunia Dursley cria d'une voix aigue. Devants sa porte dormait un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture. Harry Potter –le neveu de pétunia- dormait sans savoir que dès aujourd'hui, son quotidien sera de se faire pincer et mordre par Dudley.

« Garçon ! Dépêche-toi de préparer le petit déjeuné et ne fait rien bruler !»

Cela faisait maintenant 9 ans depuis l'automne 1981. Dans le salon, les nombreuses photos montrait un garçon blond grassouillet à différentes âges, avec ou sans ses parents. Pourtant, Harry –qui vivait dans cette maison- n'apparaissait dans aucune. En faite, les Dursley préférait oublier sa présence, sauf quand le garçon pouvait être utile. Bien que n'ayant jamais eu de cadeau d'anniversaire ou de noël et ne recevant que des vêtements de second main beaucoup trop grands pour lui, il devait travailler pour mériter son logis. Dès qu'il était assez agile de ses mains, pétunia lui a enseigné le ménage, la cuisine et le jardinage.

Harry n'était pas aimé même hors de sa famille, les habitants du quartier l'évité. Pour les adultes, Vernon avait raconté comme quoi il était un délinquant et les enfants avaient trop peur de la bande à Dudley pour jouer avec la petite victime. Harry posa sur la table une assiette remplit à ras-bord de bacon et de saucisse pour les hommes en plus des toasts à la marmelade de Pétunia. Il versa le café de l'oncle, le thé de la tante et le jus d'orange de son cousin avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour commencer la vaisselle. Il prit un verre d'eau et un toast comme petit déjeuné avant de se préparer pour l'école. S'il n'était pas prêt, oncle Vernon ne l'attendrai pas et il devra aller à pied et donc arrivé en retard. Sans un regard de son oncle, l'enfant de 10 ans s'installa sur le siège arrière pendant que Dudley réclamé celui de devant.

Chaque jour, l'école se passait de la même façon. En classe, il écoutait attentivement sans jamais participer et ratait volontairement ses contrôles (les Dursley l'accuseraient de tricher s'il avait une bonne note). A la récréation, il fuyait les amis de Dudley qui le pourchassaient. Heureusement, avec sa petite taille et sa maigre silhouette il était plus rapide que son cousin.

Parfois, des événements étrange et inexplicable se déroulaient dans cette petite école de quartier. A chaque fois, la famille le faisait payer à leur neveu, Ils l'enfermaient dans son placard (car oui l'enfant n'avait même pas de chambre mais un placard sous l'escalier). Donc oui, quiconque aurait pu voir la vie du jeune Harry Potter aurait deviné que ce garçon était l'indésirable de la famille. Cependant aucun voisin ne se doutait de rien, restant aveugles aux maltraitances de l'enfant. Pour eux, M et Mme Dursley avait eu bon cœur de recueillir un petit orphelin dont les parents c'étaient tué, ivre dans un accident de voiture. N'ayant aucune autre famille, Harry était condamné à rester avec eux jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Parfois, il rêvait que des lointains parents viendraient l'emmener. Mais à 10 ans, il avait suffisamment de maturité pour savoir que ce n'était pas possible. Il ne lui restait que sa tante, son oncle, la sœur de son oncle (qui le déteste encore plus) et son cousin. Donc non, Harry Potter ne voyait aucune échappatoire.

C'était début juin, et après avoir arrosé le jardin, son oncle l'avait ordonné de nettoyer le grenier. Quand il rentra par la trappe, une couche de poussière s'envola. Personne ne venait ici, le lieu était plein de bric à braque inutile. Harry toussa avant d'aller allumer l'ampoule de la pièce. Harry savait que l'oncle l'avait envoyé ici pour ne plus le voir pendant des heures. N'ayant plus le choix, il commença à enlever les toiles d'araignée avec son balai. Plus il fouillait, plus il voyait vraiment le contenu. La plupart semblait trop vieux pour avoir appartenu à Dudley. Le vieux cheval de bois dans le coin de la pièce était plutôt de la génération de pétunia avec tout un tas de poupées. En vérité, lors du décès de ses parents, Pétunia a du vider la maison en express pour la vendre. Les affaires de la famille Evans avait alors étaient stocké dans le grenier en attendant un trie (qui finalement n'a jamais eu lieu). Harry devait pousser les cartons entassé pour se faire un accès dans le grenier. Au bout d'un moment, son regard croisa quelque chose d'inhabituel. Sous des boites de chaussure, une grande malle de style ancienne prenait la poussière. Sur l'attache en cuire était gravé les initiales L.E. A l'intérieur, ce n'était pas un trésor de pirate -comme un enfant aurait pu supposer- mais les affaires d'une personne. Quelque vêtement, une balance, des grimoires et des plumes. Les livres étaient plutôt étranges. Le premier montrait des dessins et caractéristiques de créature fantaisiste, les autres étaient sur les runes, les plantes et l'astrologie. En bref, à ce demandé comment de tel bouquin pourrait cohabiter au 4 Privet drive avec les habitants.

En fouillant, Harry sentit quelque chose de dur. Caché sous un pull, un journal en cuir aux pages jaunis par le temps qu'il ouvrit a la première page. Journal de Lily Evans Harry n'avait jamais connu ses parents, ils étaient morts quand il était bébé. Sa tante n'en parler jamais sauf pour les traiter de bons a rien. Il savait que le nom de jeune fille de sa tante était Evans. Une année, ils avaient du faire comme devoir leur arbre généalogique. Pétunia avait aidé (ou plutôt fait à la place) de son fils. Ne sachant rien de ses parents, il avait donc demandé à sa tante. Elle l'avait regardé comme si elle venait d'avaler un citron entier. Afin de ne pas perdre la face (qu'aurait-dit les professeurs si Harry disait ne pas connaitre les noms de ses parents) elle lui révéla qu'ils s'appelaient Lily Evans et James Potter. Puis, de ne plus poser de question. De ce fait, Harry savait qu'il tenait dans les mains le journal de sa mère. Il termina son rangement approximatif (de toute façon personne ne vérifierait) en prenant bien soin de recacher la malle. Il mit le journal sous son pull, maintenu par la ceinture du jean avant de retourner en vitesse dans son placard. Il cacha le journal dans sa tête d'oreiller avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Pendant que sa famille dégustait le poulet rôtis dans la salle à manger, le jeune garçon mangeait son pain et son morceau de fromage dans la cuisine avant de nettoyer le plan de travail.

Il était retourné dans son placard pendant que sa famille regardait la télé. Il alluma la petite lampe dans le coin avant de sortir le livre. Harry n'en revenais pas, il tenait dans sa main le journal de sa mère. Pour un orphelin c'était là un bien précieux. Il ouvrit une page au hasard.

_Chère journal, aujourd'hui encore Pétunia refuse de me parler. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Severus, elle ne cesse de nous traiter de monstre. Et Sev ne m'aide pas en l'insultant de cheval ou de moldue. J'espère qu'ils vont finir par au moins se tolérer. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec mon meilleur ami et ma sœur… _

Bon, apparemment sa tante déteste sa mère depuis bien longtemps. Mais il ne connaît aucun severus. Si l'homme est toujours vivant, il avait du bien connaître sa mère et pourrait lui en parler. Peut être qu'il pourrait se renseigner sur l'homme ?

Chaque soir, Harry lisait le même livre, l'histoire de sa mère. Plus les jours passait, plus il se rendait compte des mensonges de sa famille. Car très vite, il a comprit d'où venais ses étrangetés. Sa mère avait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière lors de sa rencontre avec Severus. Et oui, la magie existait bien et vu que sa mère était une sorcière, lui aussi devait l'être. Comme la fois ou les cheveux de son professeur était devenu bleu quand elle l'avait puni pour quelque chose que Dudley avait fait. Severus était devenus très proche de sa mère, plusieurs fois Lily se plaignait des mauvais traitements que le père de Severus avait infligés au garçon. Harry se sentait proche du duo au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_Chère journal, _

_Aujourd'hui, je passe ma première nuit à Poudlard ! Ce matin, j'ai pris avec Sev le train à la voie 9 ¾ , la locomotive était magnifique et il fallait traversé le mur entre les voies pour y accéder. Papa et maman on eu du mal à me dire au revoir, après tout je ne reviendrais que pour noël. Mais tant que j'envoie un hibou toute les semaines ils ne devraient pas trop d'inquiété. Bien sur pétunia ne voulais pas venir et préféré rester à la maison pour sa rentré de demain… J'ai pu rencontrer Alice, une 1ere année comme nous. Elle vient d'une famille de sang pur comme m'avais expliqué Sev. Au moins je suis rassuré qu'elle ait bien voulu me parler vu mes origine moldue. Au moins tous les sangs purs n'ont pas de préjugés. En tout cas, l'événement le plus marquant ce fut mon trie par le choixpeau qui m'a envoyé à griffondor. Malheureusement Sev est moi avons était séparé, lui est partit pour serpentard. Mais nous avons juré de rester amis, et foi de Lily Evans, rien ne changera entre nous ! _

_Chère journal _

_Aujourd'hui je me retiens de faire un meurtre. Ce garçon dans m'a classe m'harcèle depuis notre premier cours. Il se permet d'être en retard le premier jour et de me déranger dans mon travail en me lançant des mots. J'ai clairement entendu dans la salle commune quand il disait à son ami Sirius Black que je serais bientôt sa petite amie. Et bien le garçon Potter peut rêver, jamais je sortirais avec un idiot immature ! _

En lisant cela, Harry fut surpris. Apparemment sa mère détestait son père. Mais bon, ils n'avaient que 11 ans à l'époque. Il était curieux de voir comment la situation changerait.

Harry avait était enfermé dans son placard. Etant donné que c'était l'anniversaire de son cousin, tante Pétunia n'acceptait aucune erreur de sa part. Il avait du être emmené au zoo avec sa famille car la vieille dame qui le garde c'était blessé. Pendant tout le voyage Piers (le meilleur ami de son cousin) et Dudley lui donnait des coups discrètement. Une fois arrivé, il eu même droit à une sucette pas chère (sa tante ne voulant pas attirer l'attention en n'offrant rien à son neveu). Prenant bien soin de rester éloigné de son cousin (après tout, il pouvait se lasser des animaux assez vite), il visita tranquillement les lieux. C'était d'ailleurs la 1ere fois qu'il venait dans un zoo. Pensant que la journée n'était pas si mal que çà finalement, Harry alla voir les animaux de son coté. Il voulait voir en vrais les emblèmes des maisons de poudlard. A la fin de son tour, il ne trouva pas de blaireau mais il pu observer les aigles qui volait au dessus d'une scène de spectacle animalier. Il y avait beaucoup de monde près de la cage aux lions mais il observa l'animal dormir sur un rocher. Il termina par les serpents, mais son cousin arriva peu après, tapant sur les vitres. Harry rejoignit un serpent originaire du brésil que son cousin traité d'ennuyeux.

« Bonjour. Ce doit ne pas être facile, vivre dans une cage et être fixé toute la journée… Vivre loin de chez toi et de ta famille. C'était bien le brésil ? »

A ce moment, le serpent se redressa, fixant son interlocuteur avant d'hocher la tête vers la description 'né en captivité'.

« Tu…Tu me comprend ? »

« Sssssssssi »

N'ayant jamais parlé à un serpent, le jeune sorcier fut surprit. A ce moment son cousin le poussa pour prendre sa place. Moins de deux secondes après, la vitre disparue et Dudley tomba dans le décor. Le serpent glissa jusqu'à Harry.

« Merci amigossssssss »

Voyant un serpent en liberté, la foule sortit en panique du vivarium. L'oncle et la tante furent invité par le directeur, Dudley affirmant que l'animal à faillit l'étrangler et Piers criant qu'il aurait pu être mordu. Une fois rentré et Piers ramené chez lui, Vernon attrapa son neveu par les cheveux le trainant jusqu'à son placard avant de l'enfermer. Sachant qu'il n'aurait rien à manger, il se plongea dans le journal de sa mère remplit d'un monde magique, loin de son quotidien morose.

_Chère journal Je suis de plus en plus inquiète pour Sev. Il dit qu'il m'aime mais refuse de me parler quand une personne de sa maison est dans le coin. Je sais que beaucoup de serpentard soutienne Voldemort et que cette maison n'est pas facile pour un sang-mêlé (ou pire : une né-moldue comme moi). Mais j'ai peur… Que Sev les suivent…Je l'ai pardonné quand en 5ème année il m'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe mais… J'ai vraiment peur de le perdre. Vu ses compétences en potions, il a était repéré par Malfoy. Il déteste tellement son père (encore plus depuis que sa mère fut tué par ce fou) que j'ai peur qu'il déteste les moldues en général. Bien que nous sortons ensemble, il refuse toute démonstration de couple en publique… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. En plus, les déclarations d'amour de plus en plus idiotes de Potter ne m'arrange pas mon morale. _

_Chère journal _

_Sa y est, Poudlard est définitivement terminé. ASPIC en main, il faut maintenant ce décidé de l'avenir. Mais quel avenir dans une Grande Bretagne en guerre ? Sev est moi avions décidé de nous installer dans un appartement du monde sorcier, loin du chemin de traverse (qui est souvent à risque avec les mangemorts). Nous avons eu aucun mal à l'acquérir, avec ses revenus en tant que maître des potions, Sev gagne bien sa vie. Quand à moi, je compte me lancer dans l'enseignement de rune ou sortilège. J'aime les enfants et vu les temps qui cours, autant leur apprendre comment ce protéger. De plus Dumbledore m'a contacté pour rejoindre un groupe qui lutte contre voldemort. Si je travail à l'école, je serais proche du directeur sans que sa ne soit suspect. Et puis, Poudlard sera sûrement le dernier lieu où on sera en sécurité. Après tout, seul Dumbledore tient tête à Voldemort._

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Oh merlin, c'est fantastique, Sev et moi allons avoir un bébé pour la fin juillet! Je sais que c'est dangereux d'avoir un bébé vu que les nés-moldues comme moi somment souvent les cibles prioritaires des mangemorts. Mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être maman. Et puis un bébé fera peut être prendre conscience à Severus de ce qui est le plus important. Surtout que depuis un moment on se parle de moins en moins. Il me dit qu'il à beaucoup de travail et moi avec mes cours et les réunions de l'ordre de Phoenix j'ai peu de temps libre. Peut être que c'était ce qu'on avait besoin tout les deux, un moyen de nous retrouver. En tout cas j'ai déjà une idée du prénom. Pour un garçon, Harry Severus Snape. Pour une fille Jasmine Lily Snape. J'espère que Sev sera d'accord, j'ai tellement hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle !_

Harry Potter était choqué. Il n'était pas un potter. C'est vrai que le fais que sa mère était en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que son père l'avait surpris il y a quelque jour, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela ! Lui, il pensait que Severus et sa mère se serait séparé et que James et Lily aurait repris contact et ce serait marié. Mais la vérité était bien loin de se qu'on l'avait lui avait dit. Sa naissance correspondait à ce que sa mère avait prévus, il était du 31 juillet. Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi tous pensait que James était son père ? Qu'est il arrivé à son vrais père ? Était-il mort dans cette guerre que sa mère mentionne ? Inquiet de la suite, il se plongea encore plus avidement. Il voulait des réponses. Quand Harry avança le journal au jour suivant, il remarqua que l'encre des pages avait bavé, comme si quelqu'un avait pleuré dessus avant que cela sèche.

_Je… Je ne peux pas le croire. Comment Sev à t'il pu me faire ça ? A moi ? Quand on sortait ensemble, il m'avait promis qu'il m'aimait et ne me fera pas souffrir… Il m'a trahi ! Quand il est rentré à la maison, il était étrange. Et c'est là que j'ai vu, il avait la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras. Il a rejoint Voldemort, je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui. J'ai pris quelques affaires et je suis parti de l'appartement, furieuse contre lui. Je suis actuellement chez Alice et Franck Londubat. Ils sont membre de l'ordre et des amis, au moins je peux leur faire confiance et leur maison est bien protégée. Alice aussi est enceinte, elle comprend pourquoi je suis parti. Je ne pouvais plus rester, risquant la vie de mon bébé. Je l'élèverais seule et je ferais en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien. _

_Je l'ai annoncé à Dumbledore, mais on aurait dit qu'il le savait déjà. Il m'a expliqué que si quelqu'un découvrait que le père de mon bébé était un mangemort, Jasmine/Harry serait en danger. Il a demandé à James Potter qui fait partit de l'ordre de m'héberger. Il a une grande maison à Godric Hollow et au moins la guerre l'a rendu plus mature que ses années scolaires. Il a accepté de me protéger, après tout Frank et Alice ne pourrait pas s'occuper de moi éternellement. Alice à sa propre grocesse à gérer. On a donc décidé ensemble que le bébé à la naissance aura deux certificat, le vrais et un faux qui le fera passer pour un potter, du moins tant que la guerre continue. _

_Harry, mon petit Harry, tu es si beau. A peine né, tu me ressemble beaucoup mais tu a les cheveux noirs de ton père et mes yeux. Comme convenu, nous avons fait deux certificats de naissance. Le faux, certifie la naissance de Harry James Potter. Le vrai, j'ai lancé une oubliette à la sorcière de l'état civil. Harry Severus Evans. N'étant ni marié à Sev et sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas reconnaitre son fils, Harry porte mon nom. Il est si petit, et pourtant le directeur pense que mon garçon ferait l'objet d'une prophétie… Il ne m'a rien précisé, juste que Voldemort prendrait pour cible les deux enfants concerné par la prophétie : Harry Evans et Neville Londubat. Je suis inquiète, James m'assure qu'il nous arrivera rien. Dumbledore à proposé d'utiliser le Fidelas pour nous cacher. _

_Chère journal Harry grandis si vite, le garçon commence déjà à marcher. Il est si joueur et plein de vie ! C'est rassurant que malgré la guerre et le fait qu'il reste dans la maison qu'il puisse s'épanouir. Pour son anniversaire Sirius lui a acheté un mini balais, je me demande d'où il a hérité son adresse. Ni Sev ni moi ne somme des fans de quidditch. Par contre nous étions tout deux les meilleurs dans la classe de potion. Harry a vite voulu m'imité quand je faisais des potions à la maison. Je lui ai donc acheté un mini chaudron et quand je commençais une recette je lui mets de l'eau dans son récipient. Il est tout content de touillé sa « potion magique » et faire comme maman. _

_Il y a un traitre parmi l'ordre. Plusieurs renseignements ont filtré vers les mangemorts. James pense que c'est Remus, après tout Voldemort à recruté des meutes de loup garou. Moi j'ai un doute pour ce pauvre Lupin, il a toujours était gentil. Et avec ses sens surdéveloppé il avait tout de suite compris qu'Harry n'était pas le fils de James. S'il était un traître, il aurait informé les mangemorts de la vraie filiation de mon fils. En parlant de changement de camp, Dumbledore m'a dit que Severus serait venu le voir pour me protéger. Il a peur que Voldemort me tue à cause de la prophétie et propose ses services. Bien entendu, le directeur n'a rien dit sur sa paternité (ce n'est pas son rôle). Au moins il y a encore du bon en lui… _

Les témoignages permettais au jeune Harry de découvrir son passé. Cependant, le journal s'interrompit brutalement le 30 octobre. C'était une journée classique, sa mère lui transfigurant un déguisement de citrouille et préparant le séjour aux couleurs d'halloween. Depuis rien, il savait que sa mère avait du mourir peu de temps après. Le jeune sorcier avait les larmes aux yeux à la fin de sa lecture. Il avait était tellement aimé, le contraire que ce qu'il connait chez les Dursley. Sa mère l'aimait, son père aimait sa mère mais ignorait tout de lui. En faite, Harry espérait que son père ne savait toujours pas qu'il était son fils. Car si quelqu'un l'avait mis au courant, cela voudrait dire que soit qu'il l'avait abandonné aux Dursley, soit qu'il était mort. Maintenant, il lui restait qu'à attendre qu'il puisse aller à Poudlard. Sa mère ayant enseigné là-bas, il aura peu être plus d'informations. On ne sait jamais, Dumbledore pouvait toujours diriger l'école.

Le jour de son 11ème anniversaire, Harry se réveilla tôt, faisant ses taches habituelles sans broncher. Il devait agir normalement pour ne pas attirer la suspicion de sa tante. Pendant qu'il cuisinait le petit déjeuné, il aperçu par la fenêtre un oiseau voler. C'était un mercredi, sachant que son oncle allait au travail il fallait mieux pour lui que la lettre arrive avant que sa tante soit seule avec son cousin à la maison (car sa tante ne voulait pas le voir traîner dans la maison). Il alla dehors sous prétexte d'aller apporter le journal de Vernon pour inspecter le courrier. Dehors, il remarqua le journal, une enveloppe (sûrement une facture), une carte postale de la tante marge et une enveloppe cacheté adressé à Mr Harry Evans, le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Privet Drive, little whinging.

Gagné ! Il plaça la lettre dans sous son pull et rapporta vite le reste du courrier à son oncle qui rigola car sa sœur avait une intoxication alimentaire. Sans attirer l'attention, il retourna dans son placard pour lire sa lettre.

_Chère Monsieur Potter Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez était admis à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures scolaire. Nous attendons votre réponse par hibou avant fin juillet Minerva Mac Gonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard_

A savoir, bien que la directrice écrit les lettres aux étudiants, l'adresse elle se mettait automatiquement par un sortilège. Ainsi, si un enfant déménageait, l'adresse se modifierait aussitôt. Evans étant son vrai nom, il se mit automatiquement sur l'enveloppe.

Harry griffonna sur un papier de son cahier d'école avant de partir au parc du quartier (il pouvait sortir qu'a la fin de ses corvées). Le hibou brun qu'il avait aperçu dans la cuisine l'a suivi, il était sûrement de l'école. Loin des regards de sa famille, Harry tendis la lettre qu'il avait écrite.

_Madame, Je viendrais faire mes études à Poudlard. Cependant, j'ai besoin d'aide pour mes fournitures scolaires. Je n'ai pas d'argent et je ne peux pas aller faire mes achats sans indication. Pouvez-vous m'envoyer quelqu'un ? Cordialement Harry Potter _

Satisfait de son message, il le tendit à l'animal qui l'attrapa avec son bec avant de s'envoler. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

La réponse fut plus rapide que prévue. Dès le lendemain un demi-géant nommé Hagrid arriva chez lui (après avoir fracturé la porte accidentellement). Il se présenta comme gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard, envoyé par le directeur pour l'accompagner dans le monde sorcier. Son oncle Vernon était trop effrayé par la silhouette gigantesque pour empêcher son neveu de le suivre. C'est ainsi que harry arriva à Londres. Le géant l'emmena dans un pub miteux : le chaudron baveur. Au comptoir, un homme chauve astiquait les verres avant de saluer Hagrid

« Hey Hagrid ! je te sert la même chose que d'habitude ? »

« Non Tom, je suis en mission. J'accompagne le jeune Harry faire ses courses pour Poudlard »

A ce moment là, le barman fixa le garçon –ou plus précisément son front- avant de s'exclamer.

« Par la barbe de merlin, c'est Harry Potter ! »

Comme par magie, tous les clients arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient pour se retourner. Les plus téméraires s'avancèrent vers l'enfant pour le saluer pendant que les autres le fixèrent en chuchotant aux voisins. Surpris par tant de réaction, Harry resta muet. Hagrid en profita pour lui présenter son futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ecartant la foule qui continuait à s'agglutiner auprès de son protégé, le demi-géant ne resta pas au bar et l'embarqua de l'autre coté. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite cour arrière, Hagrid utilisa un code sur le mur en brique. Par magie, le mur se transforma en une arche de pierre.

De l'autre coté, le chemin de traverse, le meilleur endroit de Londres pour faire des achats sorciers. Tout était dans un style ancien et coloré, les rangés de magasins semblaient sans fin et varié : vêtement, nourriture, animaux, livres, bijoux, balais… Plus loin, un bâtiment blanc était leur destination, la banque des sorciers. Harry fut surpris de voir la montagne d'argent qu'il avait hérité. Apparemment, sa mère et James Potter lui avait laissé suffisamment pour ne pas d'inquiété du manque d'argent pendant plusieurs décennies. Après un deuxième arrêt dans une chambre forte que Hagrid vida, ils sortirent de la banques, les poches plus pleines qu'a l'arrivé. Malade par le voyage dans Gringotts, Hagrid laissa Harry dans le magasin de vêtement avant de s'éloigner. Sur place, un jeune garçon blond faisait déjà des essayages. Le brun lui s'installa sur un tabouret, attendant son tour. Cependant, l'autre garçon ne l'ignora pas.

« Salut, tu va à Poudlard aussi ? »

« Oui »

« Dans quel maison tu pense pouvoir y être ? Moi se sera serpentard, toute ma famille à été à serpentard »

« Je ne sais pas, mes parents n'était pas dans la même maison. Et puis on n'est pas choisis en fonction de sa famille, c'est le choixpeau qui nous place en fonction de notre personnalité »

Harry était bien content d'avoir autant d'information sur poudlard grâce au journal de sa mère. Au moins il ne passait pas pour un idiot.

« Je sais, mais je veux être à serpentard. Imagine être placé à Pouffsoufle ? Je préférerais changer d'école. »

Harry hocha les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Au moins toi tu viens d'une famille de sorcier, mais il y aura plein de moldues à Poudlard. Tout le monde sait que Dumbledore protège les enfants moldues. C'est pour ça que mon père voulait m'envoyer à Dumstrang. Mais ma mère ne voulait pas que je parte loin. D'ailleurs ils m'accompagnent tout les deux aujourd'hui, ils sont partis chercher mes affaires. Et toi, ils sont où tes parents ? »

« C'est compliqué. Ma mère est morte, je vis chez mon oncle est ma tante. »

Au même moment, la vendeuse avait terminé les uniformes du garçon, interrompant la conversation. Le blond s'avança vers Harry en lui tendant la main.

« Je suis Drago Malfoy, j'espère qu'on se reverra à Poudlard »

Maintenant identifié, le nom ramena un souvenir dans la mémoire d'Harry. Sa mère avait mentionné un Malfoy qui avait soutenu Voldemort. Probablement quelqu'un de la famille du garçon. Préférant ne pas se faire un ennemi tout de suite (autant laisser le doute planer) Harry lui sera la main.

« Ravis de te rencontrer »

Après l'uniforme, Hagrid le retrouva avec une cage dans la main. A l'intérieur, une belle chouette blanche nommé Hedwige fut son cadeau d'anniversaire. A la fin de la mâtiné après avoir presque tout acheté il ne lui restait plus que les livres et la baguette. A Fleury et Bott la librairie, Harry récupéra tout les livres de la liste. Il rajouta un livre de potion « Mieux connaître les ingrédients de potion et leurs effets pour les débutants » (en mémoire de ses parents) et un livre sur la guerre « L'avènement et la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui » à l'insu d'Hagrid.

Il alla ensuite chez ollivender le fabricant de baguette. Comme d'habitude Hagrid resta dehors (les portes ne sont pas très bien adaptés au demi-géant. Un homme accueilli le garçon en sortant de l'ombre d'une pile de boite.

« Monsieur Potter ! Je me doutais que vous passerez bientôt. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier que vos parents ont acheté leur baguette. Celle de votre mère mesurait 25,5cm en bois de saule. Souple, Rapide et parfaite pour les enchantements. Pour votre père, elle fait 34 cm et en bouleau… Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est la baguette qui choisie son sorcier Monsieur Potter. Tendez-moi le bras que vous utiliserez pour que j'effectue quelques mesures. »

Tendant sa main droite, un ruban animé se déroula autour de lui, mesurant chaque coin, que ce soit la longueur des doigts jusqu'à l'écartement entre les narines. Ollivander lui tendis une première baguette avant la retirer aussitôt (murmurant que sa ne convenait pas). Après plusieurs essaie (et petite explosion), le vendeur alla au fond du magasin chercher une boite. Il sortit délicatement la baguette avant de la tendre. Lorsqu'elle fut dans ses mains, Harry sentit une chaleur douce et la baguette scintilla.

« Etrange…très étrange… »

« Excusez-moi. Mais qui a-t-il de si étrange ? »

« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu. Or, le phœnix sur lequel on a prélevé la plume pour votre baguette à fournis une autre plus à une autre baguette. C'est curieux que cette baguette vous sois destiné, après tous sa sœur n'est autre que… celle qui à fait cette cicatrice sur votre front. Vous devez être destiné à faire de grandes choses. Après tout, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcerle-nom à fait de grandes choses. Terrible, certes mais stupéfiante. »

Harry était chamboulé à la sortie. Après avoir payé la baguette, il se dépêcha de sortir. Hagrid l'emmena manger un morceau pour terminer la journée.

« Hagrid… Pourquoi tout ces gens me connaissaient au bar ? Ils fixaient ma cicatrice, est-ce-que c'est parsque j'ai eu cette blessure de Voldemort ? »

En entendant le nom, Hagrid sursauta avant de regarder autour si quelqu'un l'avait entendu.

« Ne prononce pas ce nom. D'ailleurs où tu l'as entendu ? »

« Dans un livre à la librairie » mentit Harry ne voulant pas parler du journal de sa mère « et Ollivender m'a dit qu'il m'avait fait cette cicatrice. Que c'est il passé ? »

« Ecoute Harry je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placer pour te répondre… c'était une époque sombre, tes parents luttait contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Un jour il est rentré chez eux. James et Lily… Furent tués. Il alla ensuite dans ta chambre pour te tuer, cependant il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait ce passé. Quand il jeta le sort, il se retourna contre lui et te laissa une cicatrice. Malgré toutes les personnes qu'il a tuées, il n'a pas pu tuer un bébé. C'est pour cela que tu es célèbre, tu es le garçon qui a survécu. »

« Mais… Que lui est il arrivé ? »

« Certain disent qu'il est mort. Moi je pense qu'il est en vie, mais trop faible pour continuer… »

Quand Harry retourna chez les Dursley (et suite à la menace d'hagrid) tout était calme. Il n'avait plus de corvée à faire et sa tante lui avait même laissé la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Il passa la fin de l'été à lire ses livres. De temps en temps il feuilleté le journal de sa mère, récupérant le plus d'informations possible. Il avait hâte d'être le 2 septembre.


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3

Le 2 septembre arriva bien vite, il réussi à convainque son oncle de le déposer à la gare (en échange de ne plus le voir avant l'été). Sur place et traînant son chariot il arriva à la voie 9. Selon sa mère, le train était caché de l'autre coté d'un mur. En faisant attention à ce qu'on le remarque pas, il se mit à tâtonner les murs jusqu'à que son bras passe à travers entre la voie 9 et 10. Il attrapa donc son chariot et s'élança dans le mur. Il arriva devant une locomotive rouge. Une foule remplit d'enfant et de parent. Il traversa la foule et traina sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige jusqu'à un compartiment ou une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et un garçon au visage rond venait de s'installer. Il demanda poliment au duo s'il pouvait s'installer. Une fois fait, ils se présentèrent comme Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat (Harry préféra ne pas donner son nom pour éviter la même situation du chaudron baveur). Ce dernier, était surement le fils de Franck et Alice présent dans le journal. Hermione était quand à elle une née-moldue (ses parents sont dentistes). Il se rendit vite compte que bien étant gentils, Hermione aimait étaler ses connaissance et Neville souffrait d'un manque de confiance en soi. C'est ainsi que quand Neville se rendit compte de la disparition de son crapaud, il ne les accompagnait pas dans le train. Il se retrouva donc tout seul dans le compartiment et sortis son livre « Mieux connaître les ingrédients de potion et leurs effets pour les débutants » pour s'occuper. Il profita aussi d'être seul pour enfiler son uniforme.

Peu de temps avant l'arrivé du train, 3 garçons rentrèrent dans le compartiment sans toquer. C'était le blond de la boutique de vêtement et 2 autres garçons. Draco Malfoy reconnu le garçon et le salua.

« Hey, tu est le garçon sur le chemin de traverse ! Voici Crabe et Goyle » il fit un geste de la tête aux deux gaillards derrière lui.

« Tu aurais vu Harry Potter ? Parait qu'il serait lui aussi à Poudlard cette année. »

Harry hocha les épaules, mal à l'aise sur sa célébrité. Draco pris cela pour un non et s'installa face à harry.

« Tu lis un livre de potion ? Tu seras peut être à Serdaigle. C'est toujours mieux que Griffondor et Pouffsoufle. Mon parrain est professeur et se plaint toujours d'eux. Il n'y a qu'aux serpentard qu'il donne des points. Mais si t'est bon en potion ça devrais t'arranger car c'est lui qui enseigne. Severus est le plus jeune maitre des potions de notre époque ! » Draco continuer à parler, mais Harry c'était figé en entendant le nom du professeur. Combien de chance y avait-il qu'un maitre des potions s'appel Severus et n'ai rien à voir avec son père ? Il décida d'interrompre Draco pour en être sur.

« Ce professeur… Il s'appel comment tu m'as dit ? »

« Séverus Snape, c'est le professeur de potion et le chef de la maison serpentard. »

Pendant toute la durée, Harry restait dans ses pensés. Voyant que le garçon n'était pas bavard, malfoy retourna dans son compartiment.

Quand le train s'arrêta, Hermione et Neville n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Ils les aperçu avec 2 autres garçon, Neville tête baissé (il n'avait sûrement pas retrouvé son crapaud). Au loin, Harry aperçu Hagrid qui cria aux premières années de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant plusieurs petites embarquassions.

« Pas plus de 4 par bateau »

Harry, faisant attention à ce que sa cicatrice soit toujours bien cachée, s'installa dans l'une d'elle avec deux garçons et une fille. Les barques avancèrent seules, depuis le lac ils purent tous admirer la splendeur du château. Ils arrivent sans trop d'accident (à part un enfant qui se pencha trop et tomba dans le lac avant d'être repêché par le calamar géant). Une fois devant la porte de la grande salle, la directrice adjointe repris le relai.

« Bienvenu à Poudlard, vous serez bientôt trié dans l'une des quatre maisons : Griffondor, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pendant votre séjour dans cette école, votre maison sera comme votre deuxième famille. Vos bons résultats feront gagner des points, toute infraction au règlement en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui remportera le plus de point gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons. Maintenant, mettez vous en file. »

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent dans une salle immense, le plafond ressemblait à un ciel étoilé. Des bougies étaient suspendues dans les airs. Il y avait 5 tables. Celle des professeurs et 4 pour les maisons de Poudlard. En avançant, Harry sentait son cœur battre et ses mains devenir moites. Son père était professeur, il allait voir son père pour la première fois. Une fois près de la table des enseignants, il remarqua un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Harry regarda l'ensemble des professeurs essayant de deviner qui était son père. La majorité étaient des femmes, il exclu aussi un professeur très petit et l'homme à la barbe blanche (trop vieux). Ne restait qu'un homme avec un turban et l'autre dans une robe noir au teint cireux assis cote à cote. En les fixant, il sentit un picotement à sa cicatrice, il était tellement concentré qu'il ignora la chanson du chapeau (car oui le chapeau c'était animé et avait chanté sur les caractéristiques des maisons).

« Quand j'épèlerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir. Je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez repartit dans votre maison. Abbot Anna ! »

Une fille s'avança avant d'être trié à pouffsoufle. Plusieurs nom s'enchainèrent jusqu'à que finalement…

« Potter Harry ! »

La salle se turent, Harry avança mal a l'aise avant de s'installer sur le tabouret. Avant d'avoir la vu bloquer par le choixpeau il remarqua l'expression de Malfoy absolument étonné à la table de serpentard.

« Ah…Oui… Je savais que tu viendrais cette année, on entend beaucoup de chose depuis le bureau du directeur. Alors monsieur Evans, où vais-je bien pouvoir te trier ? Quoi ? Tu es surpris que je connaisse ton nom, je vois dans ta tête tu sais. Oui, beaucoup de courage, mais tu sais réfléchir et agir au bon moment, des qualités exceptionnel aussi. Tu a du talent… Mais au-delà de l'école, ton esprit est focalisé sur ton père. Oui… J'ai vraiment envies d'être là le jour où il le découvrira, ho ho ho ! En attendant voyons de plus près… Une envie de faire ses preuves… De rendre ton père fier. Serpentard pourrait bien te convenir, accéder à la grandeur. Puisque cela te conviens tu seras donc à …. SERPENTARD ! »

Le dernier mot fut crié, laissant un silence dans la salle. Sa robe pris la couleur de sa nouvelle maison et il s'installa à sa table (dans les 1ere années, mais loin de Malfoy). Le directeur interrompit le silence en applaudissant. A la suite, quelques professeurs et élèves applaudissaient timidement. Minerva continua l'appel, intérieurement déçut que je fils de James et Lily ne soit pas dans sa maison.

Un autre homme aux yeux noir et aux cheveux gras grimaça. Le gamin Potter était dans sa maison, il ne lui retirerait pas de point (après tout il ne prendra pas le risque de perdre la coupe). Mais il ferait en sorte que le gamin ne prenne pas la grosse tête dans sa maison. Il n'aura pas un James Jr à Serpentard, foi de severus snape !

Poudlard n'était pas aussi simple que prévue. A la fin du buffet de bienvenue, les préfets de serpentard emmenèrent les 1ere années dans leur salle commune située dans le cachot. Tout respirait le luxe et aux couleurs de leur maison, étant au sous sol il n'y avait pas de fenêtre sur l'extérieur mais ils avaient vu sous le lac. Une cheminé éteinte était encerclé par des fauteuils noirs. A cet endroit, le professeur aperçu lors du repas attendait les élèves. Il avait du surement passer par un passage secret pour arriver avant les élèves.

« Je suis le professeur Snape, le directeur de votre maison. Par conséquent, si l'un de vous pose des problèmes, il aura directement à faire à moi. A serpentard, nous privilégions la ruse et l'ambition. Cependant certaine maison nous craignent. Il est important de se montrer soudé –du moins à l'extérieur- rien vous empêche de dire quoi que ce soit tant que sa ne sort pas de la salle commune. Je m'attends à des résultats et un travail sérieux. Cela fait plusieurs années que la coupe des quatre maisons est sur mon bureau. Et j'ai bien l'intention que ca reste ainsi. Pour le mot de passe, il est bien sur interdit de le divulguer aux autres élèves. Le dortoir des garçons est à gauche, celui des filles à droite. Vos affaires on déjà était apportés. Pour terminer, mon bureau est situé près de la salle de potion, matière que j'enseigne. Si vous venez me déranger pour des histoires sans importances, vous regretterez de ne pas finir en ingrédient de potion. Maintenant allez dans votre dortoir. Les préfets vont vous fournir votre planning et un plan de l'école. Je ne tolérerais aucun retard dès le premier jour. »

Une fois congédié, les élèves se rendirent tout au dortoir. Chaque élève avait un espace nuit et étude. Le rideau vert permettait à chacun d'avoir une intimité. Harry se dirigea vers un lit où sa malle l'attendait, il se changea dans un pyjama (acheté sur le chemin de traverse car sinon il n'en aurait pas eu) avant de s'installer. De toute façon les autres élèves n'avaient pas trop voulu leur parler. Draco était renfrogné sur le fait qu'il ne c'était pas présenté dans le train, quand aux autres ils étaient encore étonné que harry potter soit avec eux qu'ils préféraient l'observer avant d'agir. Harry s'en fichait (on ne peut pas dire qu'il a eu beaucoup d'amis avant). Ses pensés restaient sur son père. Pour la première fois, il avait pu être proche de lui. Cependant, l'homme semblait plutôt strict et pas facile à aborder. Peut être que la mort de Lily Evans l'avait rendu encore plus froid ? Ou à moins que se soit à cause des mangemorts ? Maintenant qu'il était là, il fut encore plus résolu. Il apprendrait à connaître son père, serait un bon élève pour le rendre fière et lui avouerait à ce moment là qu'il est son fils. Puis, il n'aura pas à retourner chez les Dursley. Il avait 10 mois pour réussir. Autant commencer dès cette semaine.

_Petit message de fin : Une personne m'a posé une question mais n'étant pas connecté je ne peux pas lui répondre directement. Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi harry avait signé la lettre sous le nom potter et non Evans. En tant qu'auteur ce qui est évident pour moi ne l'est pas pour tous. L'enveloppe était au nom d'Evans certes mais comme j'avais brièvement expliqué, dans l'histoire mac gonagall écrit les lettres mais pas l'adresse sur l'enveloppe qui se met automatiquement sans que quelqu'un vérifie derrière (vous trouverez normal vous qu'une lettre sois adressé dans un placard sous l'escalier et que personne se déplace pour vérifié ? Je l'ai donc expliqué de façon que ce soit un sort qui écrit l'adresse). Le fait que Mac gonagall écrit pour harry potter montre qu'elle n'est pas au courant des origines d'harry. Pourquoi harry écrirait il son vrais nom sachant que : 1/ elle n'est pas au courant 2/ le fait qu'il soit un potter était justement pour cacher ses origines aux mangemorts (je rappel que harry ne sais rien du monde magique au delà du 30 octobre 1981 et ne sait pas si la guerre était toujours d'actualité) donc je trouve cela logique qu'il ne le crie pas partout sans avoir plus d'info (ce qu'il a eu dans la 2ème partie). Ps : et non, je ne compte pas faire un copié/collé de l'histoire original, mais je reprends une partie du début pour poser les bases de l'histoire. Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et (peut-être) à la prochaine. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4**

C'était le dernier jour de la semaine. Harry commençait par avoir de plus en plus de repère dans le château (merci à la carte du préfet) et n'était jamais en retard. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres maisons. Lors du premier cours de métamorphose, deux garçons de Griffondor (un certain Ron et Seamus) sont arrivé en courant. Mais pas de chance pour eux, Mac Gonagall était transformé en chat et les a vus arriver. Dès son arrivé à serpentard, Harry c'était mis en tête de ne faire aucune erreur pour que les enseignants lui donne un bon retour à son chef de maison (à savoir son père). En effet, les préfets avaient prévenue les premières années que tout les ans à la fin de la semaine de cours, les professeurs organisait une réunion.

En gros pendant tout le mois de septembre, les vendredis soirs chacun donnait son avis sur les premières années. Dans le but de voir le niveau d'apprentissage et d'intégration des enfants. Cependant, ces réunions de professeur n'étaient pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Entre les maisons rivales, le manque d'objectivité ou bien le non participation de certain, le directeur devait agir de médiateur.

Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi et Harry fut tellement stressé qu'il n'arriva pas à avaler un petit déjeuné. Les serpentard étaient étonnés du comportement du survivant. Ils avaient pu pour quelques uns discuter avec le garçon le trouvant calme, sérieux et voulant faire ses preuves. Bien que n'ayant pas d'ami proche dans la maison, il discutait avec ses camarades de dortoir et s'entraidait pour les devoirs. Du coup, le voir stressé était nouveau pour les serpentard.

La raison pour lequel il était nerveux aurait était compréhensible pour quelqu'un connaissant sa situation. Car ce vendredi, était sont premier cours de potion. Il décida finalement d'aller dans les cachots en avance, pour faire bonne impression. C'est ainsi qu'il attendait (avec plus de 30 minutes d'avance) devant la salle de classe. Il n'entendit pas arriver une silhouette par derrière.

« Potter ! Que fait-vous devants ma salle de classe au lieu d'être dans la grande salle comme tout le monde. Vous préparez un mauvais coup ?! »

Surpris, Harry sursauta en voyant son père.

« Non monsieur… Je n'avais pas faim, j'ai préféré venir plus tôt. »

Le sorcier fixa le jeune garçon essayant de trouver un signe de mensonge. Ne voyant rien, il rentra dans la salle. Harry ne sachant pas quoi faire resta figé devant la porte, Snape se retourna.

« Vous allez rentrer ou vous préférez rester planté là comme un strangulot ? Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, je vais vous occuper jusqu'à l'arrivé des élèves. »

Harry rentra et posa ses affaires sur la première rangé avant que son père ne se fâche.

« La leçon du jour sera une potion contre les furoncles. Page 4 de votre livre. Vous ferez mieux de commencer à le lire. »

La salle était calme, Harry relisais son livre pendant que Snape écrivait sur du parchemin à son bureau. On n'entendait que le grattement de la plume et les pages qui tournent, un silence confortable pour chacun.

Severus réfléchissait, jamais James Potter ne se serait jamais pointé plus tôt dans un cours sans mauvaise intention. Le garçon ne lui ressemblait même pas en faite. Vu la presse de l'époque avait posté une photo du bébé lors de la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, tout le monde pensait qu'il serait une copie conforme de Potter avec les yeux de Lily. Cependant, à part la couleur de cheveux, il était comme un jumeau de Lily au même âge. Il la retrouvait dans les traits du garçon : le nez, les pommettes et surtout les yeux verts émeraude. En faite, il avait était tellement surprit que seul son occlumentis lui permit de garder un masque froid.

Le calme fut interrompu quand la masse d'élève s'agglutina devant la porte. Beaucoup de griffondor avait entendu parler de la sévérité légendaire du professeur avec la maison rouge et or. Severus alla ouvrir, laissant les élèves passer (en fixant d'un œil noir tout ceux qui chuchotait avant de claquer la porte.

« Vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes. Il n'y aura aucune incantation idiote dans ce cours. »

En traversant la pièce, sa robe noire flottant derrière lui. Snape inspirait la crainte, et il s'en servait pour éviter l'anarchie dans sa classe.

« La science des potions est un art subtile et dangereux. Je peux vous apprendre à concocter des potions, enfermer l'esprit d'un homme et même la mort dans un flacon… Si vous étiez autre chose qu'une bande de cornichon à qui je dispense habituellement de cours. Londubat ! Où irez vous si je vous demandez d'aller me chercher un bezoard ?

« Je…Je ne sait pas… » Le garçon était terrifié

« Navrant… Moins 10 points pour griffondor, vous aurez mieux fait d'ouvrir un livre avant votre arrivé londubat. Quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Neville n'osait rien dire, toujours sur le point de pleurer

« Lamentable londubat. Personne ne connait la réponse ?» dit Snape en ignorant Hermione qui tendait le bras depuis le début « Potter, répondez à la question. »

« C'est la même plante monsieur. »

« Au moins vous avait pris la peine de lire un livre. Mais vous aurez du aller jusqu'au bout Potter, car elle a aussi un autre nom, l'aconit. Dite moi Potter, qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Harry plissa les yeux, essayant de ce rappelé ce qu'il avait vu dans son livre de potion.

« Eu… Un somnifère monsieur ? »

« En effet Potter, ce somnifère est si puissant qu'il est appelé goutte-du-mort-vivant. J'accorde 5 points à Serpentard. Et pour votre information Londubat, le bézoard est un antidote à la plupart des poisons, on le trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Et bien, qu'attendez vous pour prendre des notes ? »

A ce moment, la salle se mis à griffonner sur leurs parchemin. Harry était bien content d'avoir révisé, son père était vraiment strict en cours !

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez fabriquer un remèdes contre les furoncles. Il s'agit d'une potion basique, dont je suis obliger de préparer régulièrement à cause des stupidités de certains qui finissent à l'infirmerie et me font perdre mon temps. Si votre potion est parfaite, elle sera donnée à l'infirmière. Ca c'est seulement si vous réussissez. La liste des ingrédients est sur le tableau, les consignes à la page 4. Maintenant travaillez sans bruit. »

Harry se dirigea vers la réserve pour prendre les ingrédients, à la différence des autres il avait déjà lu la recette. En faite, il fut surpris de ne pas être le seul d'être en avance sur la classe. Hermione Granger, la fille qu'il avait rencontré dans le train était déjà comme lui à sélectionner les limaces cornues. Il se souvient néanmoins que lors du voyage elle montrait les signes d'un rat de bibliothèque. Il avait alors pensé qu'elle finirait à serdaigle et non griffondor. Il retournât à sa place –près de Théodore Nott- pour commencer à bouillir de l'eau. Harry ne trouvait pas cette matière si difficile, en faite comme en cuisine il avait une recette et des quantités à respecter. De plus, le fait d'avoir beaucoup étudier à la fin des vacances lui donnait un avantage. La seule distraction était son père (qui le fixait comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une bombabouse dans le visage à tout moment) et certains griffondor (il avait entendu dans les couloirs les gens parler de lui être un ''sale serpent''). Il resta malgré tout concentré, hachât ses limaces, mesura chaque ingrédient avant de les rajouter à sa mixture. Elle affichait une bonne couleur. Son père qui passait dans les rangs se faisait un plaisir de critiquer les ratages : « Weasley, seriez vous illettré ? Il y a marqué haché, pas écrasé ! » Il félicita malfoy pour la préparation de ses ingrédients en lui accordant 15 points. Puis, il arriva au niveau d'Harry, fixa le chaudron. Ne voyant aucun problème il ne dit rien et passa au suivant.

Harry était content de sa potion et malgré le fait qu'il aimait la discrétion, il aurait voulu un compliment de son père. Après tout, malfoy et plusieurs serpentard en ont eu et pas lui. Il avait bien vu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, que son chef de maison ne le regardait pas de la même façon que ses camarades. Harry savait que pour ce faire apprécier de snape, il devra faire plus d'effort que quiconque mais il se mettait à sa place. Après tout, son père croit que Lily l'avait quitté et foncé dans les bras de James Potter puis mis au monde un garçon peut de temps après. Il y avait de quoi être rancunier.

A la fin du cours, Harry remis sa potion. Il avait était l'un des rares à la réussir. Il avait maintenant 1 heure d'histoire de la magie avant le repas, et cette après-midi son premier cours de vol.

Le cours d'histoire était vraiment le pire depuis son arrivé (le deuxième était la défense contre les forces du mal, Quirell étant incapable de faire une phrase sans bégayer et il sentait l'ail). Le professeur était un fantôme à la voix monotone racontant une guerre contre les gobelins pris au hasard qui endormirait n'importe qui. En faite, seul Granger prenait des notes. Par contre, le cours de vol était très attendu. Comme ce matin, il se fit en doublon avec les griffondor. A peine arrivé, Malfoy se ventais déjà de son niveau qui le fera intégrer l'équipe de quiditch l'année prochaine. Les serpentard venant tous d'une famille de sorcier (sauf Harry) avaient déjà monté un balai et semblaient ennuyés de se retrouver avec des nés-moldues n'ayant jamais posés les fesses dessus. Quand madame bibine arriva, elle commença à expliquer le programme du cours.

« Avant de commencer à voler, il faut connaitre les règles de sécurité. La plus importante est d'avoir toujours du bon matériel. Un balai mal entretenu n'est pas fiable. Je vais vous apprendre à vous occuper d'un balai. Prenez en un sur le sol, il y a pile le compte. Vous pouvez voir que j'ai installé des tables dehors. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour remettre un coup de jeune à ces vieux balais. »

Bibine leur appris donc à cirer un balais, expertiser son état et comment l'entretenir. A la fin de l'heure, les balais semblais avoir pris 10 ans de moins. Madame Bibine expliqua alors comment faire venir les balais directement dans les mains en criant « debout ».

Harry réussi du premier coup ainsi que quelques autres élèves. D'autres semblait plus récalcitrant, l'un d'eu frappa même le visage du rouquin. Quand tout le monde réussissait, elle expliqua moment se tenir afin d'éviter une mauvaise position avant de vérifier chaque élèves. Le cours qui c'était très bien déroulé jusqu'à là faillit tourner au drame quand Neville perdit le contrôle de son balais en s'envolant. Il en ressortit juste avec un poignet cassé. Madame bibine accompagna le garçon à l'infirmerie sans pour autant oublier de prévenir les élèves.

« Si je vois un seul balais dans les airs, celui qui sera dessus sera renvoyé avant d'avoir le temps de crier Quiditch ! »

Une fois seul, les élèves commencèrent à papoter entre eux. Malfoy, lui repéra sur le sol un rappeltout (il devient rouge quand on a oublié quelque chose) qui appartient à Neville.

« Regardez ca, avec un truc pareil londubat aurait du se rappeler de tomber sur ses grosses fesses. »

Seul crabbe et goyle rirent à sa blague. Les griffondor ne se laissèrent pas faire. Le rouquin se fâcha.

« Lâche ca malfoy ! Ce n'est pas à toi ! »

A ce moment Draco monta sur son balai et s'envola doucement.

« Je devrais le mettre dans un endroit pour que londubat le retrouve… Sur le toit par exemple. Et bien quoi ? Les griffondor ont peur ? »

Piqué dans leur fierté, trois griffondor montèrent (Seamus finnigan, Dean thomas et Ron weasley) sous les plaintes d'Hermione. Voyant que les trois le suivaient, Draco lança de toutes ses forces le petit objet vers le mur du château. Harry s'agrippa à son balai et s'élança vers la petite boule, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe et se brise. Sous les regards médusés des premières années, Harry rejoignis tranquillement le sol. Malheureusement, il avait était vu par Mac Gonagall qui s'avança vers l'attroupement d'enfant.

« Comment osez-vous ! Vous auriez pu vous briser la nuque monsieur Potter ! Et vous Monsieur Malfoy, Weasley, Finnigan, thomas, vous n'avez rien à faire dans les airs, redescendez maintenant ! C'est un scandale, vous n'avez pas le droit de voler sans la surveillance des adultes. Je vous retire 50 points chacun et j'informerais le professeur Snape pour vos comportements messieurs. Quand à vous trois suivez moi dans mon bureau.»

Les griffondor gardèrent la tête baissée face à leur chef de maison. Malfoy lui ne semblait pas inquiet, juste énervé de n'avoir pas réussi son coup. Harry lui était catastrophé. Il n'avait pas réussis à tenir une semaine sans faire d'erreur. Il n'avait pas laissé Draco faire ce qu'il voulait car bien qu'il s'en fiche des trois griffondor, il se souvenait que les parents de neville avait aidé sa mère quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Il avait juste voulu rendre la pareil… Car s'il n'avait rien fait quelque chose en lui disait que sa mère aurait réagit. Il a fait ce qui lui semblait juste sur le moment mais s'il se faisait virer… il devra retourner chez les Dursley.

Lors du repas du soir, Harry avait l'estomac trop noué pour manger. Une chouette de l'école atterrit alors face à lui, tendant une patte. Harry récupéra le parchemin, c'était une convocation de son chef de maison.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Veilliez me rejoindre dès la fin du repas à mon bureau._

_Ne me faite pas perdre mon temps._

_Professeur Snape_

Harry était face à son père… Mais il aurait préférer être partout ailleurs qu'ici.

« Ne tournons pas autour du chaudron Monsieur Potter. Le professeur Mac gonagall vous a vu voler sans autorisation, tout en mettant votre vie en danger pour une vulgaire babiole. »

« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je n'étais pas le seul qui volait. »

« Certes, mais je me suis déjà occupé de Draco, quand aux griffondor je n'ai pas la responsabilité de choisir leur punition, contrairement à vous. »

Harry baissa la tête n'osant rien dire.

« Vous avez fait fort cette semaine Potter, j'ai eu beaucoup de bon retour des autres enseignants vous concernant, finalement vous êtes bien comme votre père, à défier le règlement. »

Oh ironie de la situation, l'accuser d'être comme son père alors que c'était lui son géniteur. Malheureusement l'homme n'en savait rien.

« Je ne suis pas James Potter Monsieur. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas respecté l'ordre de Madame Bibine. Mais je voulais aider Neville, Malfoy allait casser son rappeltout… »

« Dite moi Potter, pour vous, votre vie vaut combien ? Je vais répondre à votre place, un galion. C'est la somme qu'il faut mettre pour acheter un rappeltout. Et vous étiez prêt à mettre votre vie en danger pour cela ? La famille de Neville est ancienne et riche, il pourrait s'en racheter d'autres. »

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Harry réplica

« Ma mère aurez voulu que je ne reste pas sans rien faire face à de l'injustice. »

Snape plaqua ses mains sur son bureau d'un geste brusque.

« Votre mère a donné sa vie pour sauver la votre. Ne rendez pas son sacrifice inutile. Je ne retirerai pas d'autre point, serpentard ne doit pas subir votre idiotie. Cependant, vous serez en retenu tout les samedis pendant 3 mois. Maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir.»


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5**

Harry avait commencé l'école depuis maintenant 1 mois. La semaine ce passait généralement bien, même si Madame bibine le surveillait comme un faucon lors des cours de vol et que Snape le fixait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait (comme s'il allait provoquer un attentat envers les limaces cornues). Ses camarades de chambre (sauf les toutous de malfoy alias crabbe et goyle) c'était approché de lui après l'incident du rappeltout. Pas pour devenir ami non, mais les serpentard était intelligents et ils savaient qu'avec un attrapeur né, il rejoindra l'équipe en deuxième année. Il fallait mieux pour eux qu'Harry soit un allié, surtout que sa notoriété pourrait lui ouvrir des portes dans le futur. Du coup, les serpentard restait cordiale avec le survivant. Pour malfoy, c'était une autre histoire. Il ne le détestait pas, mais le garçon semblait… bouder. « Un malfoy ne boude pas » dirait le blondinet mais pour Harry, ça y ressemblait drôlement.

Néanmoins, il arrivait à sympathiser avec quelques un, notamment Blaise Zabini. Ils allaient à la bibliothèque faire leur devoir ensemble. Quand le métis ne pouvait pas venir, il allait rejoindre Terry Boot de serdaigle. Ils avaient commencé à discuter ensemble car Terry c'était perdu et cherchait la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Avec son plan, harry l'avait aidé et en chemin ils avaient discuté. Depuis, ils se saluaient dans les couloirs ou à la bibliothèque. En faite, il avait commencé à s'habituer à Poudlard. Cours et devoirs la semaine, retenu le samedi. A vrais dire, c'était plutôt cette dernière qui lui posait problème.

Chaque fois, il entrait dans la salle de classe avec une boule au ventre. Snape se montrait créatif pour les punitions. Recopiage du livre, récurage de chaudron ou plus récemment un essai sur les 226 utilisations possible d'une dent de dragon dans les potions.

« Installez-vous Potter, aujourd'hui vous allez me faire l'inventaire dans la réserve d'ingrédient. Je veux que vous me compter chacun et que vous le retranscrivez sur un parchemin. Ecrivez correctement Potter, j'en aurais besoin pour faire une commande. Et n'essayez même pas de voler quoi que ce soit»

« Oui monsieur. »

Sans ce plaindre Harry alla faire sa tâche. Encore un samedi passé dans les cachots. En faite, ce n'était pas la punition qui le dérangé en lui-même (après tout chez les dursley on l'utilise déjà pour tout et n'importe quoi). C'était plutôt qu'il ne savait pas comment remonter dans l'estime de son père. Severus Snape ne l'aimé pas, n'importe qui s'en serait rendu compte. Plusieurs fois, le professeur l'avait comparé à James et Harry se demandait que s'il lui révélait la vérité, son père arrêterez t-il de le juger sur un homme mort ? Harry savait que si la population sorcière apprenait ses origine, ça ferait un bon gros scandale dans les journaux et certain élèves n'oserait sûrement plus parler au fils de la terreur des cachots. Mais au fond de lui, il avait peur de ne pas être pris au sérieux, ridiculisé ou pire rejeté. Alors Harry prenait sur lui.

De son bureau, en train de corriger des copies (ou plutôt les recouvrirent de commentaires en rouge) Severus gardait un œil sur le garçon. Il avait bien sur remarqué en cours les excellentes connaissances du gamin en matière de potion (à son plus grand regret, il ne trouvait rien à lui reprocher sur ses potions). Il lui avait donc donné une tache utile pour une fois. En effet, Harry n'avait aucune difficulté. Il n'avait pas peur de se salir les doigts en comptant un par un les ingrédients dans les bocaux. De plus, Severus remarqua que le jeune sorcier notait les noms sans lire l'étiquette, preuve de son savoir. C'était le 4ème samedi de retenu, et le garçon n'avait toujours pas craqué. De plus, depuis l'accident de balais Severus n'avait entendu aucune plainte. Tout les vendredis de septembre, il a du écouter ses collègues raconter comme quoi le garçon n'était pas parfais dans les notes, mais qu'il était sérieux et mettait de la bonne volonté dans son apprentissage. Ses matières de prédilection étaient clairement la défense contre les forces du mal (malgré la nullité de quirell), le vol, les potions et la botanique (après tout il y a un lien entre ces deux matières). Il était plutôt moyen en astronomie, métamorphose et en sortilège. Sans oublier le niveau catastrophique en histoire (comme 90% des élèves de Poudlard). Bref, rien pour critiquer le garçon. Malheureusement… En faite, plus il passait du temps avec le gosse, moins il s'en plaignait. James Potter avait était un garçon insupportable, avec un égo surdimensionné qui prenait un malin plaisir à ridiculiser les serpentard (surtout lui). Pendant toute la scolarité il avait était harcelé par les Maraudeurs (le nom stupide du gang de Potter) et il passait son temps à draguer la jeune Lily Evans. Lily n'hésitait pas à dire à Potter clairement ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement. Elle avait beaucoup de caractère, elle ne l'a pas transmise à son fils. A chaque fois qu'il voyait le garçon, il était timide (sauf la fois dans le bureau ou il avait répliqué). Bref, le gamin Potter était différent de ce qu'il pensait. Même s'il n'osera pas le dire à haute voix.

« Monsieur ? »

Snape n'avait pas vu le gamin se tenir devant lui.

« Oui Potter ? »

« J'ai fini l'inventaire Monsieur. »

Le garçon tendit le parchemin. En vérifiant, le garçon avait bien marqué chaque ingrédient en précisant leur nombre avec un récapitulatif à la fin sur les ingrédients à acheter rapidement (en prenant compte du nombre qui reste et de leur récurrente utilisation en cours). D'un coup d'œil, Séverus remarqua que la réserve était toujours rangée par ordre alphabétique. N'ayant rien à dire, il congédia l'enfant pour qu'il puisse aller manger. Perdu dans ses pensés, le temps était passé vite et il était déjà presque 13h. Il envoyerait la liste à son fournisseur personnel (bien entendu tout était au frais de l'école). Il avait confié une responsabilité au garçon Potter, et il l'avait respecté à la lettre. Peut être qu'il pourra continuer ce genre d'activité. De toute façon, les taches ingrates (comme frotter les chaudrons à la manière moldue) n'énervaient pas le garçon. Comme s'il était habitué …

Serpentard et Griffondor était encore mélangé en cours. C'est assez étrange que les enseignants assemble deux maisons assez opposé l'une et l'autre. Cette fois, c'était le cours de sortilège, le dernier cours de l'après-midi. Le petit professeur (moitié gobelin) leur enseignait le sortilège de lévitation.

« Wingardium Leviosa »

Cette incantation était répétée par tous les élèves en agitant leur baguette. Ils devaient faire voler une plume mais personne n'avait réussi. Coté Griffondor Granger expliquait à Weasley la bonne intonation à avoir. Sans surprise, ce fut la seule de la classe à réussir l'exercice. En sortant du cours avec Blaise, il entendit weasley se moquer.

« C'est léviosa et pas léviosaaaaaa » dit le rouquin d'une voix aigue « C'est un cauchemar cette fille, on comprend pourquoi elle n'a pas d'ami ! »

Hermione s'enfuit alors les larmes aux yeux sans regarder le groupe.

« Harry, j'ai trouvé un passage intéressant sur la potion de wiggenweld. Apparemment la découverte de cette potion était du à un mauvais mélange d'une potion aux effets équivalente. » Terry Boot tendit son livre à son voisin. Ils étaient venus faire leur devoir ensemble. Malgré la fête d'halloween ce soir, les professeurs avait quand même surchargé les élèves en devoirs. Harry ne voulait pas attendre dimanche pour tout faire et avait emmené son ami serdaigle avec lui. D'autres serdaigle avaient étaient avec eux, mais ils avaient terminés. Terry, lui n'avait pas voulu laisser Harry seul. Il savait que les devoirs n'étaient qu'un prétexte. En vérité, Harry ne voulait pas faire la fête ce soir, cela faisait 10 ans que sa mère était morte. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, lire son journal l'avait rapproché de cette femme dont il rêvait parfois. Harry pourrait faire une fête, mais pas Halloween. Mme Pince fini par les virer (elle part contre voulait aller au banquet) et Terry l'emmena dans les cuisines. Harry vu alors pour la première fois des elfes de maisons. C'était des petits individus ratatinés, avec des longues oreilles portant pour seul habit une tunique aux armoiries de Poudlard. Bref, rien à voir avec les elfes des contes moldues. En voyant les deux enfants, les créatures accoururent vers eux en demandant leur service. Les amis finirent par manger sur place et reparti avec des pâtisseries dans leur poche. Insistant sur le fait que Terry ne devait pas se priver de fête à cause de lui, ils se séparèrent dans les couloirs. Harry lui décida de retourner dans les cachots. En chemin, il entendit les pleures d'une fille. Harry regarda autour pour vérifier que personne le prendrait sur le fait avant d'entrouvrir la porte des toilettes des filles. Hermione Granger était en train de pleurer près des lavabos. Malheureusement, la porte grinça et il fut repéré.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? C'est les toilettes des filles ici.»

Elle s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche d'uniforme pour cacher qu'elle pleurait. Ne sachant pas quoi faire Harry resta immobile, la tête baissé.

« Je t'ai entendu… »

« T'écoute aux porte des toilettes de fille maintenant ? »

« J'étais là quand weasley c'est moqué de toi. Il est juste jaloux car tu réussi mieux que lui. A serpentard, on dit qu'il a beaucoup de frères… Il veut juste ce faire remarquer c'est tout. »

« A griffondor on dit que les serpentard n'aime pas les née-moldue comme moi. » dit-elle en s'avançant.

« Ma mère en était une, et j'ai grandis dans ma famille moldue. Ca ne me pose pas de problème. » Hermione lui sourie avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu n'entend pas ce bruit ? »

A ce moment, des bruits de pas géants et grognements arrivèrent dans leur direction. Dans le coin d'un couloir, une masse énorme apparaissait. Le porteur faisait plusieurs mètres de haut, avait une peau grise et une petite tête. L'expression de son visage montrait une faible intelligence, mais une dangerosité extrême. En effet, en les voyants le géant secoua sa masse dans les airs avant de courir dans leur direction.

« AAAAAAAAAH ! »

Harry attrapa Hermione par la main et l'entraina dans les couloirs.

« D'abord un chien à trois tête, maintenant un troll, c'est quoi cette école !? » cria Hermione

« Comment ca un chien à trois tête ?! »

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Maintenant cours ! »

Heureusement, le troll avait des difficultés dans la coordination de ses membres et ne pouvait pas rattraper les deux élèves. Harry entraîna Hermione dans une ancienne salle de classe des cachots. La porte serait trop petite pour le troll et les murs millénaires étaient bien solides. Harry se cacha derrière un tas de caisse (aujourd'hui elle doit servir de stockage). Ils l'avaient suffisamment semé pour que le troll ne vois pas où ils étaient rentré. La menace ne s'éloigna pas, continuant de grogner et ne sachant pas où aller. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent des sorts et un énorme bruit. Les professeurs avaient maîtrisé le troll. Entendant que personne ne quitter les lieux (sûrement pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher du troll), ils sortirent de leur cachette.

« Mr Potter ? Miss Granger ? Que faite vous ici ? A quelques mètres d'un troll des montagnes adulte, vous auriez du être dans votre salle commune ! » Cria Mac Gonagall

Voyant que son père était aussi là, Harry baissa les yeux. Finalement c'est Hermione qui répondit à sa chef de maison.

« Je suis partie plus tôt du repas… C'est Harry qui m'a trouvé. Nous n'avons vu aucun professeur alors on c'est caché. Sans lui, je me serais retrouvé seule avec le troll.»

« Au moins vous avez eu le bon sens de ne pas l'affronter. 5 point chacun. Maintenant filer dans votre salle commune. »

En partant, Harry remarqua que son père boitait. Cela n'échappa non plus à Hermione qui -une fois éloigné- chuchota à Harry.

« Rogue est blessé, il à du profiter de la distraction du troll pour aller au 3ème étage. »

« De quoi tu parle ? »

« Au début d'année, le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé que le 3ème étage était strictement interdit. Il y a quelques jours, j'étais avec Ron quand l'escalier nous a emmenés au 3ème étage. On a trouvé une porte fermé avec un chien à trois tête.»

« Mais qui l'a mis là ? »

« Ou plutôt pourquoi. En tout cas, il se trouvait sur une trappe, il garde quelque chose. »

« Il garde quelque chose… »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle commune de serpentard. Et se séparèrent. « On pourra en reparler si tu veux demain, rejoint moi à la bibliothèque après le petit déjeuné. Mais là il faut que je parte me coucher avant qu 'un préfet ou un professeur nous surprend dans les couloirs. Au fait Harry… Merci. »

Ces derniers mots étaient murmurés avant que la griffondor reparte en courant vers les escaliers.


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 6

Quand il fut revenu dans son dortoir, Blaise lui sauta presque dessus.

« Mais tu étais où ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au repas. Et avec un troll qui traine dans l'école, j'étais inquiet ! »

« Oui je sais pour le troll… disons que je l'ai vu trop près de moi à mon gout. »

Harry lui raconta alors ce qu'il c'était passé, sans omettre ce que Hermione lui avait confié.

« Si effectivement ce cerbère sert de gardien… Le troll a bien pu servir de distraction. De toute façon quelqu'un l'a forcément emmené là. Les trolls ne sont pas intelligents, jamais il n'aurait pu rentrer dans l'école seule. »

« Hermione pense soupçonner Snape, mais je n'y crois pas une seconde. Ce n'est pas parsqu'il était blessé que sa justifie qu'il est allé voir le cerbère. Je pense que sa mauvaise réputation à Griffondor le place comme suspect idéal. »

Blaise hocha la tête mais garda un ton préoccupé.

« Fou de directeur ! Mettre un truc pareil ici. »

« Je ne sait pas si cela a un rapport mais… le jour où hagrid m'a emmené à la banque, on c'est arrêté à un coffre bien gardé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à l'intérieur qu'hagrid a mis dans sa poche. Il disait que c'était une demande de Dumbledore. »

« Mais n'empêche… pourquoi cacher quelque chose dans une école ? Et autant protégé… Ce doit être quelque chose de précieux. » « Ou dangereux. »

…

Il rencontra le lendemain matin Hermione dans un coin. Elle n'avait pas plus d'informations sur le cerbère par rapport à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Néanmoins elle avait l'intention de savoir ce que c'était en faisant quelques recherches sans Ron (apparemment c'était toujours tendu entre eux depuis le cours de sortilège). Cependant, ils discutèrent amicalement sur le chemin des cours sur d'autres sujets plus anodins. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, peu de personnes les voyait ensemble. Hermione restait souvent seule. Mais ils se jetaient des sourires discrets en cours ou des hochements de tête. Parfois, elle rejoignait le petit groupe de travail d'Harry dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Voyant qu'elle ne gênait pas, les serdaigles et Blaise ne disaient rien.

….

Dans la salle commune, l'ambiance était calme. Du moins le calme avant la tempête. Le premier match de quiditch de la saison était cette après midi, Griffondor contre Serpentard. Harry était bien content de ne être en retenu que le matin. En même temps, c'était logique que snape assiste au match. Les élèves chuchotait entre eux et pariait sur des estimations. Marcus Flint le capitaine de l'équipe à Serpentard était déjà partit pour faire une dernière réunion de stratégie loin d'éventuel espions.

« Harry, viens on doit aller trouver une place ou on ne verra rien ! »

Harry suivis Blaise ainsi qu'un groupe de 1ère année. Sur le terrain, l'ensemble des élèves c'était rejoint ainsi que les professeurs. Des immenses drapeaux au couleur des deux maisons qui s'affronte décoraient les lieux. Les serpentard et les griffondor ne se mélangeait pas (chacun avait son coté), quand aux autres maisons, ils se mêlaient à la foule en fonction de l'équipe qu'ils supportaient. Les enseignants avaient quand à eux leur propre espace, où se trouvait également Lee Jordan, un griffondor qui servait de commentateur (sous l'œil vigilant de Mac Gonagall).

« Bonjour et bienvenu au premier match de cette saison ! C'est moi Lee Jordan qui va commenter ce match. Aujourd'hui, c'est griffondor et serpentard qui s'affrontent. Comme chaque année, toute les maisons vont s'affronter pour espérer de gagner la coupe de quiditch ! En attendant, Les équipes s'avancent sur le terrain. Les capitaines Dubois et Flint se serrent la main avant le début du match. »

Les 7 joueurs de chaque équipe montèrent sur les balais pour se positionner. Madame Bibine (qui était chargée de l'arbitrage) libéra les ballons. Le match était tendu, chaque équipe avait des points forts. Coté griffondor, Dubois était un excellent gardien et les batteurs (des jumeaux) étaient synchronisés. Par contre, l'attrapeur (une deuxième année) était nouvelle dans l'équipe et semblais nerveuse pour son premier match. Coté Serpentard, l'attrapeur avait 6ans d'expérience et les batteurs (bien que violent) visait parfaitement. Le problème ce trouvait plutôt du coté du gardien. Chacun encourageait son équipe, voyant le gardien ne laisser rien passer dans les anneaux des buts, le batteur lui lança un cognard, Dubois s'effondra sur le terrain. Dans les gradins, on entendait les griffondor hurler. Lee Jordan ne resta pas sans rien dire et cria dans le micro.

« Tricheurs ! Ils l'ont fait exprès ! Les serpentard sont vraiment tous des… »

« JORDAN ! » cria Mac Gonagall pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Cela commençait à durer de plus en plus de temps, les griffondor perdait l'avance de point qu'ils avaient (normal sans gardien) et la pression sur les attrapeurs était doublé. Dès que le vif d'or apparu, Harry agita son fanion (vert et argent) dans la direction de la petite balle ailée pour le signaler à l'attrapeur. A ce moment, deux événements se passèrent.

Tout d'abord, l'attrapeur de serpentard accéléra dans la direction du vif, lui-même suivi par son conçurent. De l'autre coté du terrain, une autre balle s'agitait étrangement. Un cognard pris soudainement de la vitesse, sans avoir été frappé par un batteur. Pas vers les joueurs, mais le publique et plus particulièrement le gradin des vert et argent. La foule s'écarta et le cognard s'écrasa tel un boulet de canon. Il sortit des débris avant de recommencer en direction d'un jeune garçon avec une cicatrice. Harry était devenu la cible d'un cognard fou, ne voulant pas finir avec l'ensemble des os brisés, ils continuaient à fuir les assauts de son agresseur. Il finit par quitter les gradins et rejoindre le terrain de quiditch où les batteurs essayaient –tant bien que mal- de repousser la balle. Le calvaire d'harry se termina quand le cognard fut explosé. Soulagé, Harry s'effondra sur le sable vite rejoint par son directeur de maison. Severus snape était là, baguette à la main et s'agenouia près d'Harry pour vérifier son état de santé. Harry sentit une odeur de brulé venant de la cape de son père quand il se laissa faire pour le bref examen avant d'être accompagné à l'infirmerie. Il interpella néanmoins son père avant d'être laissé aux soins de Madame Pomfresh.

« Monsieur… ce cognard il ne visait que moi… »

« Quel sens de l'observation monsieur Potter, venez en au fait. » dit il d'un tond sec

« Un cognard n'attaque pas le public, il a dont était ensorcelé. Monsieur… quelqu'un essaierait-il de me tuer ? »

Le professeur Snape se retourna alors dans la direction du garçon, le fixant dans les yeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas un idiot, je n'ai pas à vous dire le contraire de ce que le directeur voudrait vous faire croire Potter. Poudlard n'est pas sans danger et vous encore moins, je vous conseillerais de surveiller vos arrières. Maintenant, allez-vous faire examiner. »

Le match lui, avait était gagné par les serpentard. L'attrapeur avait profité que l'attention de tout le monde (dont les joueurs) soit dirigée à Harry pour attraper le vif d'or. Curieusement, peu de personne s'en soit aperçu (trop occupé à fuir ou regarder le cognard). Dans les faits divers, un petit article était apparu sur « le cognard fou de Poudlard, et si c'était un coup monté des serpentard pour gagner ? ». Mais rapidement, il fut oublié de la population (même si le directeur avait reçu quelques plaintes de parent).


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 7 **

« C'était le professeur Snape, il a jeté un sort au cognard »

Hermione venait de s'installer sur sa table dans la bibliothèque (il attendait toujours Terry qui était en retard) en posant un énorme grimoire. Il était sortit ce matin de l'infirmerie et on l'avait jusqu'à là laissé tranquille.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Harry à son arrivé

« Quand tu veux jeter un sort, tu dois fixer l'objet et lancer une incantation. C'est écrit dans ce livre. Lors du match, j'ai vu que Snape murmurait un sort et je suis allé l'interrompre avec un incendio. »

« Hermione… Si snape voulait me tuer il aurait des milliers d'occasion sans être vu par autant de témoin. Je te rappel que c'est mon directeur de maison, s'il voulait il pourrait venir m'étouffer dans mon sommeil. »

Comprenant son raisonnement, Hermione préféra laisser tomber.

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi… Tu aurais pu te faire tuer… »

« Je sais et je t'en remercie. Mais n'accuse plus sans véritable preuve. Allez, ca te dit qu'on vérifie notre devoir de métamorphose ensemble ? Je crois que Terry a oublié l'heure. »

L'incident a vite était oublié des élèves, et Harry alla en cours le lendemain comme d'habitude. A midi, il reçu une invitation de Hagrid pour aller prendre le thé (il avait refusé la 1ère au début de l'année car c'était pendant une retenu). Il demanda à Terry et Hermione de venir. Blaise n'était pas enthousiasmé pour aller dans une cabane habité par un demi-géant, un chien baveux et toutes autres créatures potentiellement dangereuses que hagrid pourrait inviter chez lui. Hagrid leur servis du thé et des biscuits (dur comme de la roche qu'ils laissèrent de coté) et demanda à chacun leur impression sur poudlard.

« Au début Harry, je m'inquiétais pour toi... Ben tu vois je pensais que tu irais comme tes parents à griffondor… Mais je vois que tu t'es fait des amis, c'est bien ! Comme t'a mère, elle aussi avait plein d'ami dans d'autre maison. »

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, jusqu'au moment ou Hagrid s'exclama joyeusement.

« Et bien Harry, on dirait que crocdur t'apprécie ! »

Crocdur, le chien bavait sans interruption sur la robe d'Harry tel un robinet ouvert sous le regard dégouté de Terry. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait un regard pensif.

« Dite Hagrid, il parait que vous connaissait bien les créatures magiques, pouvez vous nous en dire un peu plus ? »

Tout content que l'on s'intéresse à lui, Hagrid parla joyeusement des crabes à feu, des araignées géantes et même qu'il rêverait adopter un dragon. Hermione acquiesça en demandant s'il avait réussi à dresser des créatures dangereuses.

« Elles ne sont dangereuses que si on s'en occupe pas bien. Par exemple, j'ai trouvé un chiot à trois têtes perdues en pleine campagne. Il s'était surement enfuis de chez un contrebandier, on ne trouve pas facilement ces petits êtres dans la nature. Du moins pas en Angleterre. Au début il grognait dès que je m'approchais. Maintenant, dès que je lui joue un morceau de musique il se calme, brave bête ! »

A ce moment là, Harry et Hermione se regarde. Le premier surpris et la fille contente d'elle.

« Mais Hagrid… Pourquoi le garder dans l'école ? » Demanda harry

A ce moment là, Hagrid se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait.

« Mais attendez… vous avez vu Touffu ? »

Terry s'exclama pour la première fois (il n'avait pas était mis au courant de la découverte d'Hermione au 3ème étage et semblait largué).

« Vous avez appelé un chien à trois tête Touffu ?! Et il est dans l'école ?! »

« Vous feriez mieux d'oublier cela » dit le demi-géant ignorant le serdaigle « cela ne concerne que dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel »

Se rendant comte d'en avoir trop dit, hagrid plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Il insista aux enfants de ne rien dire mais le trio se dépêcha de sortir de la cabane, remerciant hagrid pour le thé. Une fois dehors, Harry interpella Hermione.

« Comment savait tu que le cerbère était à hagrid »

« Je ne le savais pas, juste une suspicion qu'il m'a lui-même confirmé » expliqua la jeune fille.

« A griffondor, j'ai entendu qu'hagrid connaissait bien l'un des frères Weasley qui a quitté l'école. Apparemment il élève des dragons en Roumanie. Hagrid s'intéresse beaucoup aux créatures magiques, j'imaginais mal des enseignants l'avoir comme animal de compagnie. En tout cas il nous a donné un indice. Il faut découvrir qui est Nicolas Flamel. On pourrait commencer à la bibliothèque, il faut qu'on découvre ce qui est caché au 3ème étage. Si c'est important au point de mettre en danger des centaines d'élèves, il faudrait le savoir.»

Harry avait toujours était de nature curieuse. Chez les dursley, leur négligence ne l'avait pas empêché d'aimer apprendre (même s'il devait avoir des notes inférieures à Dudley). Avec un tel mystère, il voulait connaître le dernier mot de l'histoire (tant que sa ne devienne pas illégale, après tout il devait continuer à montrer patte blanche à son père). Ils expliquèrent tout à Terry (de toute façon il était concerné d'une façon ou d'une autre maintenant) et promirent de ce rejoindre dans les jours qui viennent à la bibliothèque (avec blaise).

Le soir dans les dortoirs, Harry raconta ce qu'il avait découvert à son ami.

« Du coup tu veux bien nous aider ? »

« Nicolas Flamel… Son nom me dit quelque chose… Mais je ne sais plus d'où. Je veux bien t'aider jusqu'aux vacances de noël. »

…

Les semaines défilèrent et on sentait que les étudiants commençaient à se relâcher avant les fêtes de noël (sauf les 5èmes et 7èmes qui passait leur examen). Harry avait terminé les retenus dans les cachots. En faite, il regrettait ces moments. Vers la fin, son père c'était montré moins méfiant et le laissait préparer les potions pour l'infirmerie plutôt que des punitions normales (faire des lignes, rédiger des devoirs supplémentaires etc). Il avait même fini par lui faire un bref hochement de tête en fin de cours pour approuver ses potions et même donner des points sans remarques sarcastiques. Avec lui, Harry avait finalement utilisé la technique d'approche de doucement mais efficacement. Noel étant dans quelques jours, Harry avait décidé d'offrir à son père un cadeau. Il avait alors demandé des magasines de commandes du monde sorcier. Il ne voulait pas offrir une babiole à son père. Severus Snape était le genre d'homme à n'avoir que ce qui était utile. Il décida alors de lui acheter un ensemble d'ingrédients rares et l'abonnement pour un magazine de potion (il avait remarqué quelques vieux exemplaires sur le bureau du professeur). Cela n'était qu'un infime trou dans son argent de Gringott. Il profita également pour acheter des cadeaux à ses premiers amis : un livre pour Hermione, une version miniature d'un jeu de quiditch (les joueurs sont des figurines animés par magie) pour Blaise et un panier entier de chocogrenouille pour Terry (qui collectionne les cartes). Il s'arrangea pour que des hiboux livrent les cadeaux le jour de noël sachant que les trois rentraient dans leur famille.

La veille des vacances, presque tout les élèves de Poudlard prirent le train en direction de Londres pour rentrez chez eux. Harry avait fait partis des premiers élèves de serpentard qui s'était inscrit sur la liste des pensionnaires pour les vacances. En faite, il était le seul première année de sa maison à rester dans l'école. Les autres n'étaient qu'une poignée : deux 7ème année, un 3ème et 4ème année et quatre 5ème année. Avant de partir, Hermione lui avait suggéré de continuer les recherches (après tout ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque même si blaise continuerait de son coté dans les livres de sa famille). Bien que ses amis ne fussent pas là, Harry sentait que cette année sera son meilleur noël. L'école avait était décoré par les professeurs, les couloirs sentait le sapin et la grande salle avait était enchantée. Hagrid avait ramené les sapins pendant que le minuscule professeur faisait apparaître des flocons et des chandelles. Quand Harry se leva le matin du 25 décembre, il fut étonné de trouver une pile de cadeau à son nom au pied de son lit. Bien entendu ses amis avaient pensés à lui et quelques serpentard avec qui il discutait dans son dortoir lui avait envoyé une carte. Les serdaigles de son groupe de devoir lui avait également envoyé des friandises sorcières et moldu (par un nés-moldu qui rentrait chez lui). Curieusement, les Dursley avaient pensé à lui en lui envoyant une petite pièce. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup les connaissant. Un cadeau se démarquait, il n'avait rien pour identifier son expéditeur. Juste une brève carte à l'écriture inconnue.

_James m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il voulait que tu en hérite. Fais en bonne usage. Joyeux noël._

En ouvrant le paquet, une longue étoffe argentée tomba sur le sol. En la touchant, Harry su qu'elle était magique, il avait l'impression de toucher de l'eau. Elle était assez longue pour le recouvrir entièrement. Le jeune sorcier ce saisi de cela, pourquoi donc James Potter lui avait donné une cape ? Il l'essaya pour voir et fut très surpris. Son corps avait disparu ! En effet, seul la tête du garçon était visible et semblait flotter sur place. Harry ne connaissait rien sur les capes d'invisibilité, mais il s'agissait pour lui d'une autre invention merveilleuse du monde magique. Avec cela, il pourrait se déplacer dans le château la nuit, et même aller dans la réserve. Vu qu'il n'avait rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque, la réserve était le dernier endroit à chercher. Elle contenait des anciens grimoires interdits d'accès aux élèves (sauf en cas de permission exceptionnel par un professeur). S'il ne trouve rien sur Nicolas Flamel, alors il faudrait voir en dehors de Poudlard. Harry alla cacher sa cape dans sa malle sous une pile de vêtement avant de se préparer pour le petit déjeuné. Dans la grande salle, les tables habituelles avait disparu. Vu le peu d'élèves restant, tous était rassemblé sur une seule au milieu. Toute les personnes arrivèrent (même son père était venu sûrement contre son gré) et les professeurs se mélangèrent aux élèves. Peu de première année était là en dehors de lui, une pouffsoufle timide et weasley. Harry alla plutôt s'installer à coté de son père (ce dernier haussa le sourcil mais ne dit rien) qui était lui-même près du directeur. Dumbledore força gentiment le professeur de potion à ouvrir un cracker, un chapeau immonde avec un faux animal en sortit. Snape n'a bien entendu rien posé sur sa tête et l'a tendu à Dumbledore qui le mit aussitôt.

Ce fut la première dinde de noël pour Harry et le repas était vraiment délicieux. Le garçon était plutôt content de son premier trimestre à Poudlard, il avait rencontré son père, c'était fait des amis et avait tout le confort nécessaire. Maintenant qu'il était ici, il était de plus en plus déterminé à ne jamais retourner chez les dursley. Ils savaient que c'était réciproque, ils seraient plus que heureux de continuer à avoir une vie normal loin de lui. Pour cela, il fallait que son père obtienne sa garde et bien que ce n'était pas gagné au début il sentait que le sinistre professeur c'était adoucie. ….

Coté Snape, il pensait plus que parlait. En effet, en se levant il avait remarqué quelques cadeaux apportés par les hiboux de l'école. Les autres professeurs et les malefoy lui envoyaient une carte de noël (par simple politesse) et le directeur lui offrait généralement un cadeau. Sauf que cette fois là il y avait autre chose sur la pile. Un paquet blanc avec un ruban argenté. Méfiant, il jeta un bref sort de détection au cas où se serait une mauvaise blague des jumeaux weasley. Ne voyant rien exploser, il ouvrit le cadeau. A l'intérieur se trouvait des fioles fermés et un papier.

_Professeur Snape,_

_Vous trouverez des ingrédients de potion et un abonnement au « potion-maniac magazine » pour 1an. C'est un cadeau de remerciement pour tout ce que vous m'aviez apprit. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me donner quelque chose. Après tout j'ai décidé de vous l'offrir sans vous en parler. Joyeux noël. Harry _

Harry Potter lui avait offert un cadeau, à lui et à aucun autre professeur. Il avait d'abord supposé que le gamin essaierait de l'acheter mais il n'en avait pas parlé au repas et ne lui demandait rien en échange. A vrais dire, ce cadeau avait remué le cœur du potionniste. Lily avait était abonné à ce magazine et lui avait offert plusieurs exemplaires qu'il n'a jamais jeté (à l'époque il n'aurait pas pu payer l'abonnement). Le fait que le fils de Lily choisis cela comme cadeau était un curieux hasard. Pendant le repas, le garçon semblait s'amuser et c'était même installer à coté de lui. Jamais il n'aurait deviné 6 mois plus tôt qu'il accepterait d'avoir Potter junior dans son espace vital… En faite, il était tellement surprit pas le caractère du garçon qu'il avait mené sa petite enquête. Hagrid avait était celui qui l'avait emmené faire les courses et il lui avait subtilement tiré les vers du nez. Il avait donc apprit que l'enfant avait était placé chez sa famille moldu qui ne semblait pas aimer le garçon. Connaissant Pétunia, cela n'étonna pas severus. Enfant, elle était déjà une peste envers sa propre sœur…


	8. Chapter 8

Partie 8

Harry était assis et ne bougeait plus. En faite, il ne voulait même plus détourner son regard de ce miroir. Il avait profité de la nuit pour enfiler sa cape pour aller dans la réserve. Sur place, Miss teigne la chatte du concierge l'avait repéré et Harry avait du fuir. Il était alors tombé sur Quirrel et son père dans un couloir. Pour ne pas se faire prendre il avait alors fuit et c'était retrouvé dans une salle vide, excepté un miroir. La première fois qu'il posa ses yeux dessus, il recula choqué. En plus de son reflet, il trouva ses parents derrière lui. Ils n'étaient visibles que dans le miroir, une famille complète et heureuse. Pour la première fois il voyait son père avec un sourire véritable. Il regardait son garçon avec de la fierté. Sa mère était si belle et souriante, étreignant son père et posant une main sur son épaule. Chaque nuit, il revenait ici et un jour une autre personne s'introduisit dans la pièce.

« Il n'est pas bon de s'enfermer dans ses rêves Harry. »

Le directeur état là, s'approchant du garçon qui ne lui répondit pas.

« Je vois que tu a profité comme tant d'autre des effets du miroir de Rised. Je suppose que tu as compris ce qu'il faisait ? »

« Il montre ce que je voudrais avoir. »

Harry resta honnête, après tout le directeur était sûrement celui qui l'avait posé là. Il était le premier à connaitre les effets.

« Pas tout a fait, il ne montre que le plus profond désir de la personne. »

Harry ne c'était jamais retrouvé en tête à tête avec le directeur jusqu'à présent et n'avait pas pu l'interroger sur le journal de sa mère.

« Monsieur… Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à mon vrais père quand maman est morte ? Pourquoi j'ai fini chez ma tante ? »

Dumbledore soupira, comme s'il prenait d'un coup 10 ans d'âge.

« Quand t'a mère est morte, Severus était un homme noyé par le chagrin et avec beaucoup de problème avec le ministère. Il n'aurait pas pu à l'époque élevée de manière stable un jeune enfant. Surtout vu ta renommé immédiate et les accusations de Severus au sujet de la marque. Il n'a échappé à Askaban uniquement parsque je me suis porté garant. Même si ton père l'avait su, le ministère ne l'aurait pas autorisé à te garder à l'époque. De plus, te cacher chez les moldu était une protection contre les sympathisants de voldemort qui voudraient se venger. Comment retrouver un enfant dans un monde qu'ils méprisent et ignorent le fonctionnement ?»

Harry comprit la réflexion de l'homme même s'il était encore en colère par le traitement que lui a fait subir sa famille pendant 10 ans. Mais quelque chose le titillait

« Monsieur… Vous ne semblez pas surprit que je connaisse mon vrais père ? »

A ce moment là les yeux de dumbledore scintillèrent.

« Disons que je me suis permis de me rendre à Godric Hallow la semaine qui suivi l'accident pour prendre quelques affaires et je suis tombé sur le journal. Rassure-toi, je n'ai rien lu mais je l'ai ramené avec quelques babioles sauvé de l'explosion à ta grand-mère maternelle. Femme très douce mais affaiblit par la maladie… J'imagine que ta tante avait tout hérité à sa mort. Mais je t'avoue que je suis content que tu le sache et que tu essaye d'approcher ton père. J'ai vite compris ton manège.»

Harry le regarda de manière interrogatrice, le laissant parler.

« Je pense que toi comme lui avez besoin de créer des liens. »

Harry retourna sur l'image du miroir, sa mère ne sera plus jamais là. Mais sont père lui était toujours vivant et ils pourraient former une famille.

« Que voyez-vous monsieur ? »

« Moi ? Je vois une paire de chaussette bien chaude. Tout le monde m'achète des livres... »

Harry su que le directeur ment, mais il ne dit rien. Les rêves étaient personnels. Avant de partir Dumbledore lui signala de ne plus venir ici, que le miroir va être transporté ailleurs.

« met bien ta cape harry, ce serait dommage de te faire attraper par un professeur, bien entendu aux yeux des autres je ne t'ai pas croisé de toute la nuit. »

Harry rentra donc à son dortoir, plus décidé que jamais à trouver un plan pour le révéler à son père.

« En tout cas je sais maintenant qui m'a envoyé la cape »

….

Les élèves étaient de retour et Poudlard redevenu aussitôt vivant. Harry était néanmoins ravi de retrouver ses amis. Blaise fut le premier à l'atteindre, parlant de vacances ennuyeuse où sa mère à présenté son nouveau beau-père, se demandant combien de temps durera celui-là. Hermione aborda directement les devoirs de vacances en espérant que les vingt lignes supplémentaires qu'elle a rédigées à son devoir de métamorphose suffiront. Harry l'écouta (lui avait fait le nombre de ligne demandé) jusqu'à qu'ils parlent de leurs recherches. Blaise n'avait rien trouvé dans sa bibliothèque familiale et Harry raconta sa mésaventure à la réserve. Finalement c'est Terry qui courra vers eux en courant qui leur donna la réponse. « Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé ! » Il tendit une carte de chocogrenouille qu'Harry lui avait offerte avec le visage de dumbledore. « c'est un alchimiste ! »

_Albus Dumbledore__, actuel directeur du collège __Poudlard__. Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en __1945__ le mage __Grindelwald__, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste __Nicolas Flamel__ et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du __sang__ de __dragon__. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre._


	9. Chapter 9

Partie 9

Harry était pensif, mâchonnant sa plume en fixant la fenêtre. Hermione, ne le voyant pas prendre des notes sur la leçon du professeur fantomatique lui lança un regard de mécontentement. Sincèrement, qui à part Hermione écoute le professeur Binns ? En fait Harry préférer réfléchir sur comment avouer au mieux la vérité à son père. Il faisait donc une liste, à l'abri du regard des voisins.

_1/ Faire en sorte d'être assez apprécié pour qu'il l'écoute. _

_Depuis la fin des retenus, c'était en bonne voie. _

_2/ Trouver le bon lieu et le bon moment (n'être dérangé par personne et si possible pas après un cours de potion où il serait énervé par les élèves) _

_3/ Ne pas le laisser douter de la véracité de ses propos (le journal sera nécessaire comme preuve ou un test d'ADN) _

Vu la méfiance naturel de son père, Harry devait bien préparer la 3ème partie (en tant qu'ancien espion c'est normal de ne pas croire à tout).

L'idée du test était très intéressant pour lui, après tout en tant que maitre de potion il saura directe si la potion de généalogie serait raté. Et si elle n'est pas, il ne pourra que admettre la vérité (journal à l'appui). Dans le pire des cas, Dumbledore pourra servir de témoin… Mais il préfère que le vieil homme ne se mêle pas de la réunion familiale. … Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il avait beau être bon en potion, celle qui l'intéressait était à un niveau différent de toutes celles qu'il avait faites. Trouver les ingrédients serait facile (aucun était interdit par la loi, et pourrait se trouver par commande). Le problème était la préparation, cela demandait 4 jours pour la terminer (il y avait plusieurs phases de repos). Il n'arriverait pas à surveiller sa potion pendant le délai avec ses cours ! Il ne pourrait pas le faire seul, il fallait pouvoir demander de l'aide avec des personnes de confiances, qui n'aurait pas le même emploi du temps que lui. Finalement, il réunit Hermione, Terry et Blaise (ce dernier n'était pas nécessaire vu qu'ils avaient les mêmes horaires mais il ne pouvait pas mettre de coté l'un de ses amis). A vrais dire, le trio était surprit par la convocation vu la nervosité d'Harry, ils savaient que c'était important. Certain se demandait même si il allait leur parler de la pierre philosophale (car oui, maintenant ils avaient devinés que la pierre était caché dans l'école. Ce qui s'explique par les protections, le petit paquet à la banque et l'amitié entre le directeur et Nicolas Flamel). Harry les avaient convoqués dans une salle vide et très poussiéreuse où trainait du matériel de potion.

« Si je vous amené ici… c'est pour des raisons personnels et j'ai confiance en vous trois. Tout ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas être répété. Voila, j'ai l'intention de brasser une potion de généalogie et je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Voyant qu'Hermione allait l'interroger, il préféra tout dire d'un coup et les laisser digérer la nouvelle.

« J'ai besoin de cette potion pour prouver à Snape que je suis son fils »

Voila, la bombe était lâché. Pour la subtilité, c'est à revoir… Le trio montra leur surprise de façon différente. Hermione choqué plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, Terry lâcha un cri « QUUUUOI !? » et Blaise était figé. C'est d'ailleurs le métis qui réagit en premier.

« Mais… Comment ce fait-il que tu sois un Potter ? »

« Ma mère est Snape était en couple mais pas marié, ma mère à quitté mon père au début de sa grossesse. En vrais je m'appel Harry Evans, James Potter a aidé ma mère et on m'a fait passer pour un Potter pour me protéger. Vu la situation de mon père pendant la guerre… Mais ça n'a pas empêché les mangemorts de nous attaquer. On m'a caché. Tellement bien que même moi je ne l'ai apprit que cette été et que mon père ne sait rien. Voila, donc je veux le lui dire mais il voudra des preuves et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous.»

Quand il ne vis qu'aucun le rejeté à cause de sa filiation (il faut dire que Snape n'est pas le plus aimé des professeurs) il fut vraiment heureux de s'être confié. Aussitôt, le trio ce proposa de l'aider pour la potion. Hermione et Terry allèrent ensemble à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur la potion. Blaise lui, décida d'aider Harry pour les ingrédients et installer un laboratoire de potion improvisé. Personne ne venait ici, et en cas où ils se faisaient prendre ils feraient croire à un entraînement pour leur étude. La potion de généalogie n'était pas illégale en faite elle aurait pu être enseigné à un 3ème année. Elle était assez inoffensive, le but de cette potion était de mettre l'ADN de 2 personnes dans la potion (cheveux, dent, salive…) et elle changeait de couleur en fonction du dégrée de parenté.

….

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement, la potion avançait bien. Il avait bien fait de la faire en équipe, étant de 3 maisons différentes ils arrivaient à s'organiser pour la surveillance de la potion. Vu comment Hermione et Harry veillait sur le chaudron, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'être raté. Quand elle fut terminée, ils testeront la potion avec des jumelles de leur année. Hermione avait pris les cheveux de celle de griffondor et Terry celle de serdaigle. Pour Hermione c'était facile, elle a prise directement sur l'oreiller de la jeune fille (l'avantage de partager un dortoir). Pour Terry, il a du attendre d'être en classe derrière elle pour en saisir sur son épaule. Quand ils les ajoutèrent à un flacon remplit de potion, cette dernière se colora en vert anis. Heureux, Harry mis alors une autre dose de sa potion dans un flacon transparent qu'il reboucha.

Il attendit le samedi matin pour rejoindre le bureau de son père. Lors de ses retenu, il c'était aperçu que son professeur était un lève tôt (comme lui, sauf que pour lui ça viens de l'habitude de se lever pour faire le petit déjeuné) et qu'aucun élève venait trainer dans les cachots le matin. Il était donc devant le bureau personnel de Snape. Maintenant, sa passe ou sa casse. Il frappa sur la porte et attendit. Son père ouvra, regardant son élève sans montrer sa surprise.

« Potter, que faite vous devant mon bureau ? »

« Je voudrais vous parler Monsieur, puis-je entrer s'il vous plait ? » demanda le garçon timidement.

Curieux, Severus laissa le garçon passer avant de refermer et s'installer à son bureau En s'asseyant, Harry remarqua que l'un des exemplaires de Potion-Maniac qu'il avait offert à son père pour noël était sur le pupitre. Sous le regard impatient du plus vieux, Harry sortit une fiole de son sac.

« J'ai ici une potion de généalogie monsieur, que j'ai faite avec mes amis. »

« Et donc Potter? Si vous voulez que je donne des points, n'y compter pas. Cette potion n'est pas au programme. Ou vous voulez en venir et ne me faite pas perdre mon temps.»

Stressé, Harry souffla un bon coup.

« Monsieur… Quand je suis arrivé ici vous n'aviez cessé de me comparer à James Potter. Je ne suis pas lui et bien que je lui sois reconnaissant pour m'avoir protégé, je n'ai rien à voir avec lui. Je suis au courant pour vous et ma mère Lily. Je sais que vous étiez très proche et qu'elle vous aimez » A ce moment là Severus perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur son visage mais Harry ne se stoppa pas « Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé, elle est partie car elle avait peur que je sois en danger au vu de vos… fréquentations. Mais elle vous aimez vraiment, elle n'a jamais aimé James, elle était fidèle. Elle était enceinte quand elle est partie, James n'est pas mon père, c'est vous. »

A ce moment, il ne pouvait pas cacher son choc. Il c'est alors mis à compter mentalement les mois entre le départ de Lily et la naissance d'Harry, ce qui ne le rassura pas. De plus, cela explique pourquoi il ne ressemblait pas à Potter. Il avait toujours pensé que le gamin était le portrait craché de la griffondor. Voyant le professeur figé, Harry arracha une mèche de ses cheveux dans le flacon avant de sortir le journal de sa mère et pousser le tout en direction de l'homme. Il attendait que l'adulte devant lui face ou dise quelque chose.

« Monsieur, je peux vous le prouver… Mais j'aurais besoin d'un de vos cheveux. »

Snape ne savait pas quoi faire. En fixant les yeux du garçon, il comprit que celui-ci était sincère, il était certain d'être son fils ! Pour Severus c'était à la fois un rêve est un cauchemar. Il était heureux que James n'ai jamais touché sa Lily et qu'elle ait porté son fils mais… C'était difficile à avaler que Lily lui avait caché cela. Son fils était le garçon qui a survécu, les sympathisant mangemort le prendraient pour cible. Il avait juré de protégé le garçon, de protégé le fils de Lily. Mais maintenant c'était plus que ça c'était leur fils, la preuve de leur union. Se souvenant comment il avait traité le garçon au début de l'année il ressentit un malaise. En parfait occlumens, il ne montra aucune expression ce qui découragea Harry.

« Je comprend que vous avez besoin de temps… Je vais vous laissez… »

Harry se sauva du bureau, Snape le laissant partir (après tout il n'ira pas loin). Quand il fut seul, il vérifia la potion (parfaitement réalisé) et ajouta un de ses cheveux. Le mélange vira au vert, en tant que maitre dans sa profession, Severus comprit immédiatement le résultat. Il jeta alors un œil au journal. Plusieurs fois il avait vu Lily écrire dedans, sans jamais être autorisé à regarder. Il reconnu l'écriture de l'amour de sa vie et caressa les pages avec nostalgie. …..

Lors du repas, un professeur et 4 élèves furent absent. Les élèves étaient installés dans la salle inutilisée ou ils avaient fait la potion. En faite, Hermione avait nettoyé le lieu à tour de sortilège. Terry avait ramené des coussins pour former un canapé fait maison et les vieux bureaux étaient utilisés en tant que table et une autre plus loin comme laboratoire de potion. Assez rudimentaire, mais chacun ne pouvaient pas inviter des amis d'une maison différente dans leur salle commune. Au moins ici, on les laissait tranquille. Dans leur coin aménagé, chacun soutenait moralement leur camarade déprimé. Snape restait enfermé dans son bureau à lire le journal intime. Il y ressentie de l'amour, de la tristesse, du regret et de la colère. A la fin il hésitait à courir vers son fils ou dumbledore. Ce dernier était au courant de tout, il lui avait fait espionner pour lui en mettant sa vie en danger. Et le vieil homme lui avait caché beaucoup plus qu'il ne pensait. Dumbledore était un homme porteur de nombreux mystère mais foi de Snape il ne s'en tira pas comme ça. En attendant, il faillait retrouver Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Partie 10 :

Severus Snape marmonnait à voix basse, traversant les couloirs de l'école d'un pas décidé et cape virevoltante. Les élèves s'écartèrent sentant qu'il ne fallait mieux ne pas se trouver dans son chemin.

L'homme avait fait pratiquement le tour de l'école et n'avait pas trouvé son fils. Le garçon n'était ni dans son dortoir, le terrain d'entrainement, la cour de l'école, la bibliothèque. Il avait même vérifié chez hagrid au cas où. Personne ne l'avait vu pendant le repas et dans les cuisines. Par contre, ses amis avaient aussi disparu. En claire, il en trouve un il les trouve tous.

A présent, il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur. Etant au courant, peut être qu'Harry était partit lui parler.

En chemin, il croisa Quirell.

« B-Bonjour Sev-Severus. Belle Jo-journée pas vrais ? » Dit le professeur tremblant.

Le professeur l'ignora, il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme. Il le rendait méfiant à fouiner partout. Il vit néanmoins qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots. Il jeta un dernier regard noir au turban avant de continuer son chemin.

…

Harry était avec Hermione sur l'un des coussins. La griffondor avait chargé les garçons à aller chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Harry ne voulait toujours pas partir (heureusement que c'était le week-end, il n'y avait pas de cours) mais il fallait bien qu'ils mangent tous. Et Hermione était décidé à faire avaler à Harry un morceau de toast même ci le garçon disait ne pas avoir faim.

D'un coup ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir, croyant que c'était Terry et Blaise qui revenait, ils ne firent pas attention.

« Aie ! »

Le survivant frotta sa cicatrise qui lui faisait mal. Il ne l'avait pas sentie piquer depuis des mois.

A ce moment, ils entendirent le verrou de la serrure ce fermer. Une fumée violette passa sous la porte, envahissant rapidement la petite pièce. Les enfants avancèrent en courant vers la porte, toussant tout en essayant de protéger leur nez avec la manche de leur robe.

« Alohomora »

La sorcière entendit la serrure, mais la porte ne bougeait pas, quelque chose la bloquait.

« Au secours ! On est coincé ! »

La fumé leur brulait la gorge et ils toussaient tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à former une phrase. Ils tapèrent contre la porte, paniquant de plus en plus.

Pendant ce temps, Terry et Blaise revenait avec un panier de casse-croute et une cruche de jus de citrouille. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir isolé, ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait une drôle d'odeur et ils entendirent les cris de leurs amis. Ils lâchèrent leur provisions et couru baguette à la main.

La porte en bois était fermée, et une poudre brulait en dessous. Terry utilisa sa chaussure pour éteindre la flamme. Blaise vis que la porte était scellé par un Collaporta.

« Finite incantatem »

En ouvrant, leurs amis tombèrent sur eux. Les deux avaient du mal à respirer, le serdaigle et le serpentard les tirèrent loin de la fumée. Quelqu'un avait essayé d'intoxiquer leurs camarades, le coupable pourrait être proche. Ils exécutèrent un parfait wingardiom leviosa pour faire flotter les victimes jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Vu la neige à l'extérieur, beaucoup d'élèves était dehors pour en profiter et ils croisèrent peu de personne. Sur place Madame Pomfresh se mis à crier.

« Par merlin, que c'est il passé ? »

Elle les plaça sur un lit, diagnostiquant chacun avec un professionnalisme sans faille : rapide et efficace. Elle appliqua une pommade pour dégager les bronches afin de les aider à respirer et donna une potion pour soigné les dégâts qu'aurait pu faire la fumée aux organes et une second pour qu'ils dorment. Une fois stable, elle vérifia les deux autres qui allaient bien et on été gentiment mis à la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Ont fait quoi maintenant ? Elle ne nous laisse pas rester avec Harry et Hermione. » Demanda Terry

« On va prévenir Snape, cela le fera surement réagir. Si on veut que sa s'arrange pour Harry, on va le bousculer. Puis, faudrait prévenir Mac Gonagall pour Hermione, c'est sa chef de maison. Et ce serait suspect de prévenir l'un mais pas l'autre. »

« C'est sournois, profiter d'une tentative d'assassina pour réunir le père et le fils… »

« Oui, mais je suis un serpentard, aller viens. Mais restons prudent, on ne sait toujours pas qui à fait cela.»

Il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans son bureau ils allèrent alors voir la directrice de griffondor (qui pourrait le trouver).

« Oui jeunes gens, je peux vous aider ? »

« Madame, on viens vous prévenir que l'une de vos griffondor est à l'infirmerie, il y a eu un… accident. C'est Hermione Granger professeur. »

Inquiète, le professeur de métamorphose voulu se rendre à l'infirmerie (après tout c'est l'une de ses élèves préféré) mais Terry la stoppa.

« Il faudrait prévenir le professeur snape madame, Harry est lui aussi à l'infirmerie. »

« especto patronum »

Le professeur leva sa baguette et d'un geste précis, un chat lumineux en sortie. Elle s'adressa à la créature.

« Va prévenir le professeur snape que Harry Potter est à l'infirmerie. »

Le chat hocha la tête et s'envola en laissant derrière lui une trainé de lumière.

Le professeur sortit alors de son bureau et se retourna vers les élèves avant de partie.

« Oh, et bien sur 10 points chacun pour m'avoir prévenu. »

…..

La directrice de griffondor discutait avec l'infirmière quand la porte s'ouvrir violement.

« Harry ! »

Severus Snape avait reçu le patronus chat quand il était dans le bureau du directeur après une discutions plutôt sec de la part du plus jeune sur les actions du plus âgée (et les ricanements d'un choixpeau). En entendant que le garçon avait un problème, il descendit les marches rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie. Décidément, le garçon attirait le danger entre le troll et le cognard… Severus risquerait d'avoir des cheveux blanc tôt.

…

Quand Harry commença à immerger, la première chose qu'il pensa c'était son mal de gorge. Il sentait qu'il était sur un lit, mais pas le sien. Ici il sentait un rayon de soleil sur sa peau qui chauffait les draps. Preuve qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir sous-terrain, mais plutôt l'infirmerie ou il avait déjà séjourné une fois.

En ouvrant les yeux, il reconnu l'endroit. Il était dans un lit au fond de la pièce, face à une fenêtre. A coté de son lit était un siège occupé par…son père.

L'homme avait levé les yeux de son magazine avant de tendre une potion au garçon.

« N'essaye pas de parler tu va abîmer ta gorge. Bois cela. »

Harry s'exécuta mais grimaça devant le gout de menthe pourrit. Mais c'était connu que le médicament infâme était efficace. Il retendit le flacon à son père qui lui donna un verre d'eau pour enlever le gout.

Les yeux verts et les noirs se fixaient, sans parler. Le premier n'aurait pas pu de toute façon et le plus vieux ne savait pas quoi dire.

Si Lily avait était là, elle saurait quoi faire pensa Snape. Il n'avait jamais pensé être père un jour. Quand il était enfant, il voulait juste fuir le sien. Ensuite il tomba amoureux de Lily mais avec la guerre, avoir un enfant n'était pas dans ses pensés. Puis la belle rousse partit et il raya définitivement la paternité de sa vie.

Maintenant il avait un fils.

Maintenant il avait peur de l'avenir.

Madame Ponfresh interrompit ce moment gênant en virant le professeur.

« Les enfants doivent se reposer maintenant. »

Severus attendit que l'infirmière se détourne (Hermione venait de se réveiller) avant d'ébouriffer gentiment le garçon.

« On parlera plus tard. »

Apparemment, l'infirmière méritait sa réputation de dragon. Elle n'avait pas peur du professeur et le vira comme un adolescent acariâtre.

Dans le couloir, Severus espérait avoir bien géré avec son garçon sans être trop distant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Partie 11**

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, Harry avait très faim. L'infirmière vérifia sa gorge avant de lui apporter une soupe au potiron (il n'avait pas droit de manger des morceaux pendant quelques jours). Hermione était bien réveillé et lisait « l'histoire de Poudlard ». Elle lui fit un petit sourire et un geste de la main signalant qu'elle aussi avait du mal à parler.

Madame Pomfresh avait donné à chacun une plume et du parchemin pour communiquer. Les commérages allaient vite à Poudlard. Beaucoup d'élèves disaient comme quoi les deux premières années faisaient des expériences de potion et qu'il y avait eu un accident. Severus lui n'en croyait pas un mot. Il avait prit à part Blaise pour témoigner et cela ressemblait d'avantage à une tentative (heureusement raté) d'assassina. En attendant, il veillait à ce que personne en dehors de lui, MacGonnagal et Mme Pomfresh ne s'approche des deux enfants.

Deux jours après le drame, ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils pouvaient enfin parler alors severus à inviter son fils à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Là, il demanda tout les détails au garçon. Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était, il avait juste entendu les pas d'une seule personne. Par contre severus fut intrigué concernant la cicatrice.

« Tu as eu mal pile au moment où le feu à commencé ? »

« Oui... Ca m'est déjà arrivé lors de la répartition. »

Voyant qu'Harry n'en savait pas plus, il lui conseilla de rester sur ses gardes et de ne pas hésiter à aller le voir en cas de doute. Voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé de l'autre sujet, Harry décida de tenter le coup tant qu'il avait son père seul avec lui.

« Monsieur... Vous me croyez maintenant ? Vous savez... Concernant maman... »

Le professeur de potion se tendit.

« Oui Harry, je te crois. »

Le garçon lui sourit avant de demander timidement.

« Alors... Je peux vous appelez Papa ? »

Le garçon avait les yeux remplit d'espoir. Lily avait toujours été le point sensible de snape, les yeux verts d'Harry étaient un rappel constant de la femme. Il espérait ne pas finir un jour en papa gâteaux...

« Seulement quand on est tout les deux. En public c'est monsieur ou professeur snape. »

Tout content, Harry commença à en profiter.

« Papa, je suis obligé de garder le nom de Potter ? Ce n'est même pas mon vrai nom... »

« Tu peux prendre celui de ta mère, mais ne prend pas le mien. J'y aie déjà réfléchit, il vaut mieux éviter de crier notre filiation partout. »

« Ok mais... Je pourrais vivre avec toi ? Pour l'été... »

Severus regarda le garçon, apparemment cette simple question le stressait. Il remarqua aussi que le garçon passait au tutoiement. Qu'avec donc bien pu faire Tuney pour qu'il souhaite partir aussi soudainement ? Si elle avait blessé son fils, foi de snape il se vengera ! Sans que quiconque ne l'apprenne bien sur.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose... juste une vieille maison dans une ville ouvrière. Mais si tu veux, tu pourras venir. »

Dans sa tête, severus pensa à tout ce qu'il devait faire avant d'accueillir Harry. La maison était un taudis hérité de son père alcoolique. Il ne venait pratiquement jamais, laissant l'endroit sale. En faite il détestait cette endroit. Mais il ne pourra pas garder son fils dans ses quartiers de Poudlard. Le château était vidé de ses élèves tout l'été et il n'avait pas de chambre d'ami ici. Quand à l'appartement où il avait vécu avec Lily, il était détruit.

« J'adorerais papa. »

...

« Maintenant, Je suis officiellement Harry Evans. » annonça le jeune sorcier à ses meilleurs amis dans un coin tranquille du parc.

Plusieurs semaines c'était écoulés depuis qu'il avait enfin pu parler à son père (bien sur, il avait confié cela qu'a ses trois amis) et ensemble ils avaient tout organisé. Snape c'était chargé d'informer les autres professeurs du nouveau nom d'Harry. Bien entendu, ils avaient eu une demi-vérité. Comme quoi Lily ne c'était jamais marié et que l'enfant dans le monde sorcier avait alors le choix de porter le nom de son père ou de sa mère. Harry avait décidé de prendre le nom de sa mère en mémoire de la femme. Le fait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec James à bien sur était mis sous silence (même si apparemment une arrière-arrière-arrière grande tante de la mère de severus avait épousé un Potter, mais cela ne comptait pas). Le directeur avait alors fait une annonce entre le plat chaud et le dessert. Il y avait de la part des élèves toute sorte de réaction : indifférence, étonnement, moquerie. Cependant, le quatuor restait soudé et Harry ne se sentit jamais en danger face à l'immaturité de certain. Finalement, c'était accepté et utilisé par presque tous.

Harry quand a lui, avait retrouvé le vrais certificat de naissance parlé dans le journal de sa mère. Lily Evans avait gardé le document dans un coffre de gringott. Elle avait convenu avec les gobelins que ce coffre serait existant jusqu'à que son fils le réclame. En faite, l'idée que le document officiel était à gringott venait de severus. Les gobelins savaient garder un secret tant que l'or était en jeu. Harry avait alors (sous les conseils de son père) écrit à son gestionnaire de compte.

_Le 31 juillet 1980 à 22 heures et 35 minute est né dans l'hôpital St-Mangouste, Harry Severus Evans_

_Fils de Lily Roselyne Evans et de père inconnu. Réalisé sur la déclaration de la mère._

_Délivré et signé par K. Jones, service état civil._

Le document était rangé dans le journal et gardé par severus, ils c'était mis d'accord de pas le laisser dans un dortoir accessible par autant de personne. Et Harry pourrait y accéder quand il voudrait de toute façon.

En faite, le garçon venait souvent le weekend pour passer du temps avec son père. Harry obtenait des anecdotes sur sa mère et Severus tentait d'obtenir des informations sur sa vie chez les moldues. Harry ne disait pas tout, juste qu'il n'était pas aimé comme son cousin. Mais quelques indices l'alarmèrent sur les vraies conditions de vie du garçon. Vu comment le plus jeune évitait les questions sur les amis d'enfance, il était clair qu'il n'en avait jamais eu avant Poudlard. Un autre jour, Severus lui demanda comment il voudrait avoir sa chambre (il réfléchissait aux nouveaux aménagements) et Harry répondit qu'il serait déjà heureux d'en avoir une.

Après cela, Severus organisa une petite visite chez les Dursley.

...

La terreur des cachots (d'après les griffondor) avait rangé sa cape. Il portait un simple pantalon noir et une chemise grise moldue. Profitant d'être un dimanche, il quitta l'enceinte du château avant de transplaner dans le Surrey. A Privet Drive les rues étaient désertes en cette fraiche matinée. Severus ricana devant ce quartier insipide, chaque maison était identique avec ses petits jardins. Une fois au numéro quatre, il sonna et fut accueillit par un enfant affreusement gros et toujours en pyjama. Il tenait dans sa main une crêpe au chocolat et il s'adressa la bouche pleine (son visage plein de chocolat).

« T'est qui toi ? »

«Je suis là pour voir ta mère, une vieille connaissance. »

« MAMAN ! C'EST POUR TOI ! »

Et l'enfant se dandina jusqu'au salon, laissant la porte ouvert. Severus rentra et Madame Dursley ne tarda pas à se montrer.

« TOI ! Que fais-tu ici ?! »

« Bonjour Tuney, cela faisait longtemps. Toi aussi tu ne m'a pas manqué. »

La femme –furieuse- croisa les bras.

« On ne veut pas de toi ni personne de ton espèce ici. »

« Si tu coopère, je ne resterais pas longtemps. Je suis là concernant Harry. Mais si tu ne veux pas me parler, je pourrais facilement faire un scandale dans la rue. Je suis sur que les voisins apprécieraient le spectacle »

Terrifié par ce qu'il pourrait faire, Pétunia l'emmena dans la cuisine (elle ne le voulait pas près de son

fils).

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Raconte-moi comment Harry est arrivé chez toi. »

« On ne m'avait pas donné mon avis, on l'a mis à notre porte. Je l'ai trouvé le matin dans une couverture. Je n'ai jamais demandé à gardé un contact avec ma sœur et on m'a refilé son môme ! »

« Pourquoi l'a tu gardé alors ? »

« Vernon voulait le mettre dans un orphelinat, surtout quand il a commencé à faire des truc bizarre... Mais on avait reçu une lettre disant que le garçon ne serait en sécurité qu'avec moi. Une histoire de sang et de protection jusqu'a ses 17ans... Il disait que la barrière protégé notre maison contre les assassins de Lily. On avait peur que votre espèce nous surveillait alors on l'a gardé. Ça venait du directeur de votre école anormal.»

Severus en avait assez entendu.

« Où est sa chambre, je voudrait récupérer ses affaires. »

« Il n'a rien ici. »

Si le peu de bien de son fils était dans sa malle, le garçon n'avait décidément manqué de beaucoup de chose. Cela lui rappela douloureusement sa propre enfance. Il tenta un léger Legimens sur la femme. Il pu voir dans son esprit son fils qu'elle gâtait au détriment d'Harry, les cries contre le garçon, le manque de cadeau et la chambre du garçon.

La chambre d'Harry était le placard sous l'escalier.

Severus se leva, et se dirigea vers le placard en ignorant pétunia. A l'intérieur un matelas une petite ampoule et des étagères avec des jouets cassés.

Vernon arriva à se moment (il sortait de la salle de bain). Il s'apprêta à hurler voyant un étranger chez lui mais pétunia le stoppa. Les yeux de severus étaient noirs de colère et il sortit de cette maison de l'enfer.

Fois de severus snape, Harry ne reviendra jamais ici ! Il transplana devant un appartement de londre. L'homme qui y vivait était un né-moldue de la même année que lui. C'était un pouffsoufle qui était devenu ami avec Lily. A la fin de la guerre il avait définitivement quitté le monde sorcier pour reprendre les affaires familiales. Il avait hérité de son père un empire financier et avait beaucoup de poids dans le milieu de la vente.

" Bonjour Henry, cela faisait longtemps."

Lily avait beaucoup aidé cet homme au début de poudlard. Contrairement à elle, il avait du mal à s'adapter à ce monde si différent de ce qu'il avait toujours connus. Même s'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec le monde sorcier, Severus lui fit faire un serment magique pour ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit. Il expliqua alors que Harry avait été élevé par les pires moldues qui soit. Il ne pouvait pas les faire juger dans le monde sorcier (de peur que dumbledore s'en mêle). C'était des gens obsédé par leur image, il voulait donc qu'ils soient libres mais humilié, détruit socialement. Ils discutèrent alors ensemble d'un plan (en mémoire de son amie, Henry était heureux de venger le garçon). Henry connaissait le propriétaire de l'entreprise de Vernon, ce serait simple pour lui (avec un peu de corruption) de le virer. Il contacterait alors tous ses amis du milieu pour ne pas reprendre l'homme. Sans argent, les dursley finirait pas vendre la maison et être croulé sous les dettes. De sa propre initiative, Henry fit surveiller les comptes de l'entreprise de perceuse par des expert comptables qui s'aperçut que Vernon avait par le passé détourné à plusieurs reprise des petites sommes. Bien entendu, les preuves arrivèrent comme par magie sur le bureau d'une journaliste. Critiqués, ils quittèrent précipitamment en pleine nuit la maison (vendu pour une bouché de pain). Bien entendu, Severus leurs avait fait signer un document les déchargeant de toute responsabilité envers Harry Evans.

Henry avait d'ailleurs pris la peine d'envoyer l'article par hiboux. Dans son bureau, Severus souriait d'un air satisfait.


	12. Chapter 12

Isil: bonjour, j'ai réarrangé ce chapitre. Bizarrement le site avait modifié mon texte... J'espère que cela ne recommencera plus. Merci aux gens de l'avoir signalé, j'avais pas vérifié lorsque je l'avait posté.

Partie 12

La neige était partie depuis longtemps, le premier bourgeon sur les arbres fleurissait. Les élèves avaient rangés leurs écharpes mais gardaient leur cape (en écosse le vent était toujours présent). Quelques courageux avait même profité des rayons du soleil pour nager dans le lac sous le regard du calamar géant. Dans son cachot, Severus Snape était bien loin des rayons du soleil. Il surveillait une classe de 3ème année réaliser une potion de somnifère. Regroupant les griffondor et les pouffsoufle, Severus se faisait un plaisir de retirer des points à chaque mauvaise manipulation. A la fin du cours (avec les sabliers des maisons moins remplit qu'avant) Severus se réinstalla à sa table. Aujourd'hui il était de mauvaise humeur, Serpentard avait perdu un match hier... Contre serdaigle ! L'équipe avait dégringolé au classement derrière Griffondor (qui n'avait perdu qu'un match) et Serdaigle qui partait en final. La coupe de quiditch était sur son bureau depuis 6ans... Quitte à la perdre il préférait qu'elle finisse chez les serdaigles. Heureusement pour la coupe des quatre maisons, serpentard restait en tête. Mais l'année prochaine il faudra faire des modifications dans l'équipe.

...

Harry ne s'en souciait pas. En faite il avait trouvé le match passionnant et bien qu'un peu déçut du résultat il avait hâte d'être en 2ème année pour faire le sport. Actuellement il jouait au bavboule avec Terry pendant qu'Hermione lisait à l'ombre et blaise dessinait. Car oui, le seul sang-pur du groupe avait un talent pour le dessin. Vu sa situation familiale, ce n'était pas mis en valeur et connu de tous. Seule une poignée pouvait le regarder manipuler le fusain. Ensemble il profitait de la fin de journée. Le parc était presque vide quand ils voulurent rentrer. Cependant ils entendaient en passant près de la cabane d'hagrid le grognement d'une créature. Se soucient pour l'homme, ils décidèrent d'aller le voir. Quand Hermione toqua, Hagrid sortit sa tête mais gardait bien la porte semi-fermée comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

«Ah eu c'est vous ... Je suis occupé, j'ai quelque chose sur le feu. »

«Je dirais plutôt que c'est ta barbe qui est en feu» déclara Blaise.

En effet, la barbe sombre et broussailleuse du garde chasse sentait le roussi et des petites étincelles menaçaient de prendre de l'ampleur. Le demi-géant donna un coup de torchon dans sa barbe pour l'éteindre. Derrière lui un bouquant de casserole résonna dans la cabane, comme si quelque chose sautait dans sa cuisine.

« Laisse tombé hagrid, vous êtes grillé, allait pas nous faire croire que crocdur fait cela. » dit Terry

Il faut dire que le chien était si peureux qu'il se cachait sous un meuble au moindre bruit.

Résigné, il les laissa entrer.

«Bon, vous pouvez venir. Mais je vous fais confiance pour ne rien dire. »

A l'intérieur, une petite créature écailleuse se trouvait sur la table, des éclats de coquilles d'œuf non loin. Elle se tourna en entendant la porte mais elle s'interrompit en se mettant à tousser. Sauf qu'au lieu d'un crachat, une petite flamme sortit de sa gorge.

«Mais hagrid ... Que fais-tu avec un dragon? »

«Il est mignon pas vrais? Je l'ai appelé Norbert. Je l'ai gagné en jouant aux cartes. »Dit il en ignorant la vrais question.

«Je doute que ce soit légal» ajouta Hermione

« Eu...Oui certes. Mais je doute que sa place soit dans une cabane... Qui donc aurait pu mettre en gage un œuf de dragon ? » Demanda Harry

«Je ne sais pas, il avait une cagoule ... Mais il s'intéressait beaucoup aux animaux magiques. »

«Vous lui avez parlé de Touffu? »Continua le garçon

«Bien sur, il était intéressé, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on croise un chien à trois têtes! »S'exclama joyeusement le demi-géant sous les yeux horrifié des enfants.

«J'espère que vous n'avez rien à dire au sujet de la musique? »Dit Hermione

Hagrid tout gêné n'osait même plus regarder les enfants dans les yeux et détourné le regard

«Je sais plus ... C'est bien possible ...»

« Mais enfin, c'est irresponsable ! Vous racontez à un parfait inconnu comment endormir le chien qui garde la pierre philosophale, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi de cette information. »

Pour blaise, le garde chasse avait encore plus baissé dans son estime (qui n'était déjà pas bien grand).

Le géant se ratatina au maximum sur sa chaise tellement qu'il était honteux. Heureusement, il fut sauvé car étant presque l'heure du couvre feu, les enfants commencèrent à partir. Hermione fut la dernière à sortir.

« Hagrid... Tu sais qu'on ne te dit pas ca pour te vexer... Mais il faudrait que tu trouve un meilleur endroit pour Norbert. Il aura besoin de beaucoup d'espace pour grandir et tu ne peux pas le cacher... Une école n'est pas un endroit pour un dragon, il serait beaucoup plus heureux avec les siens. Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore avant qu'une famille se plaigne, il t'aidera j'en suis sur. Sinon tu peux demander de l'aide au garçon Weasley qui est en Roumanie. Tu m'as dit que tu t'entendais bien avec lui... »

Le demi-géant hocha la tête, les yeux un peu rouges. Hermione lui tapota le bras pour le réconforter avant de rejoindre les garçons qui l'attendaient. Sur le chemin du retour, ils discutèrent de la découverte. Rien ne disait que la pierre pourrait être volée, mais l'inconnu pourrait révéler à d'autres personnes l'information ou l'utiliser lui-même. Comme Severus l'avait dit, Poudlard pouvait être dangereux : en preuve, les tentatives d'assassina contre Harry. Quelqu'un de pas net était déjà ici, peut être que la pierre était en danger.

«Il faudrait qu'on vérifie que personne ne passe le cerbère. »Commença le serdaigle. « J'ai peur de ce que ferait quelqu'un de mal intentionné avec la pierre »

« Je doute que quelqu'un tente quoi que ce soit tant que dumbledore soit là. On peu dire ce qu'on veut du vieil homme, mais il sait toujours ce qui se passe dans le château... » Ajouta blaise

« Il doit utiliser les tableaux. Je sais que papa l'a déjà fait. Et puis dumbledore est ici depuis tellement d'années qu'il doit avoir plein d'espion dans les peintures, certaines sont même dans son bureau. »

« Mais le directeur s'absente parfois, comment savoir si personne vient cambrioler. Si nous y allons, on sera sanctionné, le troisième étage est interdit. Je ne voudrais pas me faire expulser. » Insista la fille du groupe.

A ce moment, Harry sourit ayant soudainement une idée.

« Je sais ! Pour ne pas être pris, il suffit de ne pas être vu. Et justement, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut. A noël j'ai récupéré la cape d'invisibilité de James, elle est assez grande pour qu'on tienne ensemble. »

« Quoi ?! Mais elles sont super rares ! » Dit Terry

« Les Potter étaient une vielle famille de sang pur, soit il l'a acheté ou bien obtenu par héritage. Il y a toute sorte d'artefact qui traine dans les anciennes familles. »

Harry acquiesça à l'explication de son collègue serpentard avant de poursuivre.

« Apparemment, James l'aurait confié à Dumbledore avant de mourir, je me demande ce que le directeur en a fait pendant autant d'année... Au moins, il me l'a donné. C'est qu'il n'en avait aucune utilité. »

« C'est comme une façon de te pousser à ne pas respecter le règlement. Je doute que Snape soit au courant, le connaissant il te l'enlèverait. Surtout si cela viens de son Némésis.»

« Potter n'était pas mon père et même si je lui en veux pour ce qu'il a fait à papa, je suis au moins reconnaissant qu'il a aidé ma mère quand elle en avait besoin. L'adolescent était un tyran, mais l'adulte avait bon fond. Je ne le hais pas. Avec papa, on n'en discute pas. Je... J'ai préféré ne rien dire au sujet de la cape. »

« Sa y es, tu t'émancipe. Je me souviens qu'au début tu n'osais rien faire qui pourrait contrarier ton père. »

Terry sentait que son ami était mal à l'aise alors il voulait lui changer les idées, Harry rougit d'embarra par les taquineries. Blaise voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le hall prit Harry par le bras pour l'entrainer vers les cachots.

« On se vois demain après le petit déjeuné, bonne nuit. » Dit-il aux deux autres avant de chuchoter à Harry. « Je pourrait voir la cape en premier? »


	13. Chapter 13

**Partie 13**

Dans les prochain jours, les garçons vérifiaient ensemble chaque soir que Touffu continuer de monter la garde. Avec la cape d'Harry, ils montèrent au 3ème étage pour coller l'oreille contre la porte. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas trop le temps de s'y attarder la journée. L'examen de fin d'année s'approchait de plus en plus et Hermione était tellement stressé qu'elle formait des piles de bouquin.

«Si on réussit pas, on passera pas en 2ème année, j'aurais dû commencer il y a un mois! »

Pour le reste du quatuor, tous pensaient qu'elle exerçait dans chaque domaine (hormis le vol) et qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi dramatique. Tel une tornade, Hermione les embarquaient dans un tourbillon de révision, recherche, travaux pratique. Elle avait même fait un planning pour chacun d'eux.

« Heu... Hermione. Sur mon planning je vois 6h de sommeil et 20 minutes pour chaque repas. Le reste c'est soit les cours ou les révisions... »

Il ne voulait pas vexer son amie, mais là c'était un peu trop.

« Tu sais Hermione, si nous somme trop fatigué, on ne pourra pas être en pleine capacité d'apprendre. »

Finalement Hermione rajouta 3 heures de temps libre supplémentaire (sauf pour elle) pour stopper les plaintes des garçons. Ensembles, ils révisaient dans la bibliothèque le matin après le petit déjeuné (et avant les cours). Cependant, la bibliothèque était envahie d'élèves le soir et ils décidèrent de se trouver une salle tranquille pour réviser. Ne voulant pas répéter le même accident, Severus les laissèrent utiliser sa salle de classe pendant que lui travaillait sur son bureau. Rapidement, Hermione reçu une lettre d'Hagrid, l'informant qu'il avait contacté Charlie weasley pour prendre soin de son norvégien à crête. Ce fut un soulagement pour le quatuor qui voyait la bête grandir très rapidement. Le dragon serait acheminé en Roumanie par la voie des airs. Hagrid devait ramener le dragon à la tour d'astronomie. Sachant comment cela était difficile pour le demi-géant, ils décidèrent d'accompagner Hagrid (et faire surtout en sorte qu'il ne change pas d'avis). Avec la cape d'invisibilité, ils ne risquaient rien et arrivèrent sans soucis à la tour. Hagrid était déjà là, une caisse à ses pieds. La créature dormait à l'intérieur.

« Merci d'être là, c'est sympas. Il va me manquer... je lui chantais des chansons, comment va-t-il s'adapter à un nouveau endroit ? Et si les autres dragons étaient méchants avec lui ? Je lui ai laissé son doudou pour ne pas qu'il m'oublie. »

Charlie et ses collèges arrivèrent sur des balais rapidement, chacun avait un harnais pour soutenir la caisse. La séparation fut rapide (après tout c'était parfaitement illégale en Angleterre) et Hagrid agita un mouchoir rose en direction de la caisse.

« Au revoir, maman t'aime ! »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel devant la scène et Harry hocha les épaules. Aucun pouvait comprendre comment il pouvait s'attaché à une créature aussi violente (elle mordait beaucoup le géant et a failli mettre plusieurs fois feu à la cabane). Ils retournèrent chacun ensuite à le dortoir, toujours caché par la cape. Harry déposa d'abord Hermione puis Terry avant que Blaise et lui atteignirent les cachots.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Severus Snape se tenait droit, les bras croisés et le regard noir scrutant chaque coin juste devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Impossible pour eu d'ouvrir le tableau sans se faire remarquer. Quant à l'homme, il était capable d'attendre toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Drago malefoy avait fait un plaisir de signaler au préfet que deux élèves manquaient à l'appel. Marcus Flint était alors partit le signaler à son directeur. Autant dire que Severus n'était pas heureux que son fils traîne la nuit dans les couloirs et l'attendait de pied ferme. Ne voyant aucune issus, ils rebroussèrent chemin pour ranger la cape loin du professeur avant de revenir au tableau. Severus les fixa de son regard le plus intimidant, attendant des explications. Les enfants ne disaient rien, tête baissé.

« Au lit et ne vous croyez pas tirer d'affaire. Demain, retenu. Je vous préviendrais pour l'heure. »

Les garçons retournèrent dans leur dortoir, à l'intérieur presque tout le monde était couché (quelques un lisait dans la salle commune). En posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, Harry espérait avoir une punition pas trop sévère de son père. Il savait que c'était peine perdu, la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas respecté le règlement, il avait était en retenu pendant 3 mois.

...

Le lendemain, il reçut un hibou de l'école, leur ordonnant de venir à 16h. Peu de temps après, Blaise alla le rejoindre.

« C'est Malefoy. »

« Quoi ? »

« Malefoy nous a dénoncé, fermer les rideaux des lits pour faire croire qu'on dort ne suffisait pas. Il est allé vérifier et a alerté le préfet. Voilà pourquoi snape nous attendait. »

« Comment... »

« C'est Théo qui me l'a dit. Je le connais depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas compliqué. »

« Je vois... » Grimaça harry

Malefoy avait était l'élément qui avait perturbé son plan. Il n'était pas ami avec, mais il avait réussi à l'ignoré depuis le cours de quiditch. Pour Harry, cela lui montrait qu'à l'avenir il faudrait être encore plus prudent.

Harry et Blaise était venu à la retenue, ponctuels et silencieux. Snape n'avait pas réussi à leur avouer pourquoi ils étaient sortis après le couvre-feu et le « on voulait sortir pas longtemps » ne passait pas comme excuse. Ils ont donc fini par astiquer le sol de la classe avec une brosse à dent moldu. Severus savait qu'ils ne finiraient jamais ce soir, mais il ne supportait pas que son fils lui cache la vérité. Cette punition était un moyen pour les garder jusqu'au coup de feu. Et au moins c'était sans danger. Quand le garde-chasse avaient entendu parler de la retenue, il avait proposé de prendre les enfants pour l'aider. Il a bien sur refusé. Connaissant l'individu, il serait capable de les emmener dans la forêt interdite ou manipuler des créatures sans trop de précaution. Bien sûr, il les raccompagna jusqu'au dortoir et s'assura qu'ils ne sorte pas avant le lendemain matin en allant discuter avec le portrait.

Ne pouvant plus aller au troisième étage pour les serpantard, la tache revenait à la griffondor et au serdaigle. Depuis l'autre soir, Snape surveillait ses élèves et semblait utiliser des passages secrets pour se retrouver derrière eux. Ils décidèrent alors de réviser (sous l'insistance d'Hermione) car au moins on les laissait tranquille quand ils avaient un livre ouvert. Avant de ce séparé, Harry confia la cape à Terry, comme prévu.

Cependant, cette routine s'interrompit brutalement un soir. En faisant sa ronde quotidienne au troisième étages, il d'aperçu d'emblée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans les couloirs, une légère musique résonnait. En collant leur tête à la porte, Terry entendait une douce mélodie. Il entrouvrit la porte (avec un alohomora) et jeta un coup d'œil. Une grande harpe était placée dans la pièce. Personne ne jouait l'instrument était enchanté pour jouer en continue. Bien entendu, le chien à trois têtes dormait profondément. La trappe était ouverte. En tremblant, Terry s'avança surveillant de près le moindre signe de réveil de la créature. Il avait beau fixer le trou, il faisait trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit. Qui que ce soit qui avait ouvert la trappe, il avait déjà progressé plus loin. Peut-être même s'était-il déjà emparé de la pierre. Il rebroussa chemin, courant en direction du bureau du directeur. Leur crainte avait été réel.


	14. Chapter 14

Terry courait dans le château, à moitié couvert de la cape. Si quelqu'un l'aurait croisé dans les couloirs, il aurait vu des pieds dépassés d'un corps invisible. En arrivant près du bureau du directeur, il rangea la cape d'Harry dans une des poches de sa robe. Face à la statue protégeant le bureau, il fut vite stoppé. Pour y accéder, il devait donner un mot de passe pour que la statue ce déplace et fasse apparaître l'escalier. Or, il l'ignorait complètement. Terry s'apprêtait à rejoindre la tour de serdaigle pour voir son chef de maison quand son professeur de métamorphose traversa le couloir.

« Mr Boot, que faite vous à cette heure loin de votre salle commune ? »

« Professeur, je voudrais voir le directeur. C'est très urgent ! »

« Le directeur n'est pas là, c'est moi qui le remplace pendant son absence. »

« Il...Il n'est pas là ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore a reçu un courrier urgent venant du ministère. Il est partie il y a plusieurs heures et ne sera pas de retour avant demain. »

Le cerveau de Terry carburait. Le cambrioleur avait surement profité de l'absence du directeur pour réaliser son délit. Peut-être même était-il l'envoyeur de la lettre... Le directeur loin, la pierre risquait de disparaitre avant son retour, il n'avait pas le choix d'en parler au professeur. La situation était trop grave. Même s'il devait assumer d'avoir braver l'interdit du 3ème étage. Au moins il avait était seul et ses amis ne pourrons pas être punis.

« J'ai découvert que quelqu'un était en train de voler la pierre philosophale. »

« Mais comment... Comment être vous au courant pour la pierre ? De toute façon Mr Boot, la pierre est protégé, vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier. »

« Mais professeur, la pierre n'est pas si protégé que cela, le voleur a passé le chien. La trappe est ouverte. »

L'enseignante fut encore plus surprise et comprit que le garçon avait fouiné le troisième étage. Intérieurement inquiète, elle lança un regard sévère au garçon.

« Le corps enseignant va vérifier vos dires. Mais croyez-moi, attendez-vous à ce que j'en parle à votre chef de maison. Retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement. »

L'enseignante envoya un patronus pour alerter les chefs des quatre autres maisons afin que les préfets garde les enfants dans la salle commune tant que les lieux n'aurait pas était vérifiés. Terry comprit qu'il n'aurait que peu de temps avant que son absence soit repérée. Quand Severus reçu le patronus chat, Harry était avec lui dans la salle de potion.

« Severus, rejoignez-nous rapidement au troisième étage. Faite garder les élèves dans leur maison. Faite vite.»

Une fois la voix de l'écossaise se stoppa, son messager disparu.

Harry n'étant pas idiot, il comprit que quelques choses étaient arrivées. Ce soir, il avait confié la cape à Terry, il espérait que son ami n'était pas blessé dans le couloir interdit. Son père le mit pratiquement dehors.

« Harry, par ici. » chuchota une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Le garçon se retourna, il n'y avait rien. Terry restait sous sa cape, il souleva juste une partie pour que Harry puisse le voir. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'Hermione était avec lui.

« Vous faite quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Mac gonagal a convoqué mon père. »

« Réunion d'urgence, Blaise est là ? »

« Dans le dortoir. Mais si je rentre je pourrais ne pas en ressortir. D'où vient l'urgence ? »

« La pierre va se faire voler, j'ai prévenus les professeurs. »

« C'est pourquoi papa est partit... Bon suivez-moi, rester sous la cape je vais ouvrir la porte. Veritaserum.»

Dès le mot de passe prononcé, Harry passa l'entrée, suivit par ses amis invisibles. Aucun d'eux n'était entré dans l'antre des serpentard. Le lieu –très vert et noir- était sombre, avec de confortable canapé près d'un foyer. Les rares fenêtres était directement dans l'eau et Terry faillit faire un cri quand l'œil du calamar géant apparu d'un coup. Heureusement Hermione le poussa à avancer pour ne pas perde Harry. Blaise qui discutait avec Daphnée s'excusa avant de rejoindre Harry qui lui faisait signe. Ils rejoignirent la salle de bain. Personne n'y était et le bruit de l'eau couvrirait leurs paroles. Hermione verrouilla la porte avant que les deux intrus sorte de la cape.

« Bon, que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda le métis

Terry expliqua alors tout ce qu'il avait découvert, tout en chuchotant au cas où des oreilles mal intentionné écoutent.

« Le vieil homme, jamais là quand on il doit être là » grommela Blaise.

« Les professeurs devrait gérer, tu as bien fait d'aller la voir Terry. Je pense que la situation va vite être réglée. » Rassura la jeune fille.

« On ne sait toujours pas qui c'est, et s'ils étaient en danger ? Le voleur n'aura surement aucune pitié.»

« Rassure toi Harry, ton père non plus n'a pas de pitié » dit Terry pour alléger l'angoisse du survivant.

Marcus Flint faisait le tour des élèves afin de vérifier la présence de chacun. Blaise et Harry se signalèrent et flint les cocha sur la liste avant de continuer. Cependant, cela fit paniquer deux membres du groupe. Hermione et Terry était toujours là, et qui sait quand on s'apercevra de leur absence. Harry prit la cape en emmenant ses deux amis en dessous. Blaise était resté derrière pour permettre leur évasion. Il détourna l'attention de tout le monde pour permettre à Harry d'ouvrir le portrait sans être remarqué. Le trio invisible se dirigea alors vers le grand escalier. Malgré tout, en voulant monter au 7ème étage (là où sont les griffondor) il se stoppa devant le 3ème.

« Harry, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » chuchota la né-moldue.

« C'est bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas encore revenu, non ? »

« Harry, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton père mais... il n'est pas seul. Ils sont quatre, et les protections ont surement été créé par eux. Tout ira bien. Là, il faut penser à nous sinon on aura des problèmes. »

A contrecœur, il monta les escaliers pour emmener ses amis chacun dans leur tour. Cependant, en redescendant, il décida d'ignorer la voix de la raison et de jeter un coup d'œil. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui malmener son estomac. En entrouvrant la porte, il aperçut le chien gigantesque bien réveillé. La musique était terminée, et Harry n'avait rien sur lui pour jouer. Il espérait qu'une autre sortie ferait éviter son père le cerbère, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé. Il n'allait pas risquer la vie de son géniteur, surtout après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour s'approcher de lui. Cependant, il n'était pas inconscient. Une 1ère année ne pouvait pas aider 4 enseignants contre un voleur, surtout qu'il n'était pas équipé (une cape cache la vue, pas l'odorat de la créature). A ce moment Harry prit une décision, il fonça loin de l'endroit, accourant jusqu'à la volière. Sa chouette Hedwige l'accueillit joyeusement. Il griffonna une lettre avant de l'accrocher à la patte de l'animale.

« Apporte le au professeur dumbledore, il doit être au ministère de la magie. C'est important, il faut qu'il l'ait rapidement. C'est pour protéger papa.»

Fière de sa mission la chouette se redressa, le regard déterminé avant de s'envoler dans l'obscurité. Si le voleur craignait Dumbledore, c'est que le vieil homme pourrait l'arrêter. Il décida d'attendre devant la porte du 3eme étage que les professeurs remontent, ou que le directeur apparaisse. Moins de 20minutes plus tard, une robe pourpre frottait le sol des couloirs. Albus, reconnaissable par sa longue barbe marchait très vite pour un homme de son âge, avant de rentrer par la porte du couloir interdit. En tenant la poigné, il se stoppa et parla à haute voix.

« Ne devrais-tu pas rentrer à ton dortoir Harry ? »

Le garçon enleva la cape, fixant les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur.

« Non monsieur, je suis trop inquiet pour repartir sans rien savoir. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous accompagner.»

« Ce qui ce passe ici n'est pas ta responsabilité Harry. »

« Mon père est là-bas, cela me concerne. Je suis impliqué depuis le jour où j'ai découvert ce que cache l'école professeur. »

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Il vaut mieux que tu restes en sécurité Harry, tu comprendras un jour. »

Le professeur referma la porte derrière lui. Malgré plusieurs sorts, elle resta bloquée.

« Bon sang ! »

...

Quand Harry revu son père, c'était le matin à l'infirmerie. Severus avait était blessé à la jambe et Madame pomfresh soignait les quelques plaies des enseignants. Le directeur restait assit au coté du maitre des potions.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres est toujours en liberté Albus. »

« Oui, et il a laissé derrière lui le cadavre de quirell. Comme toujours il n'a aucune compassion envers ses serviteurs... »

Harry curieux, garda l'oreille collé contre la porte.

« Dire qu'il a intégrer l'école sous notre nez... Dans la même salle qu'Harry... » Grogna le professeur énervé.

« En refusant de lui donner la pierre Séverus, tu t'est opposé à lui. »

« C'est sûr que je ne pourrais plus être un espion... Je vais devoir renforcer la sécurité de ma maison et de mon logement à Poudlard. Certain serpentard sont des enfants de mangemort, le jour que le seigneur des ténèbres reviendra, j'ai intérêt à me protéger. Pour moi et pour Harry.»

« Vous vous êtes attaché mutuellement. »

« C'est mon fils, j'ai juré de le protéger. Il viendra avec moi cette été, sans négociation.» dit-il fermement.

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravie d'aller en vacances avec vous mais... Il doit retourner chez sa tante, le sacrifice de Lily lui donne une protection par le sang. Avec sa tante, il sera à l'abri des mangemorts. »

« Harry n'y retournera pas, ils ne méritent pas le terme de tuteur. Je ne laisserais pas mon fils vivre dans un environnement aussi malsain que celui dans lequel j'ai grandi. C'est mon fils, j'en ai la garde. »

Severus semblait presque heureux d'embêté dumbledore, le vieil homme soupira devant la ténacité de l'homme. Harry lui, avait le cœur qui a fait un bond. Ne pas revenir chez les dursley était un rêve éveillé pour lui.

« On discutera des précautions à prendre avant votre départ alors. »

Bien que pas rassuré de laisser l'enfant loin des protections de sang, Dumbledore savait qu'il avait de toute façon perdu cette bataille. En le reconnaissant en tant que fils, séverus avait transféré la tutelle du pré-adolescent. En entendant les pas approcher, Harry se recula de la porte et se retrouva face à la grande barbe blanche.

« Toujours aussi curieux Harry » dit-il les yeux pétillant « Tu peux rejoindre ton père et rassure toi. Il sera en forme avant même le banquet de fin d'année »

En rentrant dans l'infirmerie, Severus snape était à gauche, assis sur le lit le plus près de la sortie.

« Papa... »


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain soir, Harry alla assister au banquet. La grande salle etait rapidement pleine et décorée couleurs vert et argent pour célébrer la 7ème victoire consécutive des sepentard. Derrière la grande table, une bannière montrait un serpent symbole de leur maison. Sur cette même table, un œil attentif pouvait voir le sourire réjouit du maître de potion. Avant de commencer le festin, Dumbledore prononça le traditionnel discourt.

« Une autre année se termine et je vais encore vous importuner avec mes bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'avant...Et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau. Le moment est de décerner la coupe des quatre maisons. En 4ème place, griffondor avec 312 points. En troisième poufsouffle avec 352 points. Serdaigle a obtenu 376 (à ce moment Terry baissa la tête car il avait perdu 50 points hier pour son escapade au 3ème étage) et Serpentard 472."

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement explosa à leurs tables et dumbledore remis pour la 7ème fois à Snape la coupe des quatre maisons. Les serdaigles ne restèrent pas déprimé longtemps car leur chef de maison reçu la coupe de quiditch.

Ce fut une belle soirée que Harry garderait en souvenir. Dans les derniers jours, ils reçurent les résultats de leur examen. Tout ses amis avaient obtenu de bonnes notes (Hermione avait était la 1ère). Curieusement crabbe et goyle, les deux plus mauvais de sa maison étaient passés… Comme quoi les miracles existent. Il fut alors temps de préparer les valises et le jour du départ severus mis son fils à l'écart pour discuter avec lui.

« Pour le retour, tu prend le train comme les autres élèves. Moi je serait dans le wagon des professeurs en tant qu'accompagnateur. Je viendrait te chercher à la fin du voyages. »

« Très bien. »

Dans le poudlard express, tout le monde parlait, mangeait des friandises et enlevait les robes de sorcier. Une fois stoppé sur la voie 9 3/4, Severus alla chercher Harry qui le suivit jusqu'à la gare king's cross. En avançant vers le monde des moldues, il entendait des « au revoir Harry », « à bientôt Evans »

Il fut finalement séparé en premier de Blaise (une femme à l'allure fière mais coquette l'attendait, sûrement sa mère) et Terry rejoint un couple en promettant à ses amis d'écrire pendant l'été. Les parents d'hermione (qui étaient moldue) l'attendait dans une voiture à l'entrée de la Gare.

« Passe un bon été Harry. »

« Merci, il risque d'être enfin agréable. »

Severus emmena son fils d'un geste de la tête loin de la foule.

« Pour ce rendre à la maison, je vais nous transplaner. Tu va devoir prendre mon bras et rien lâcher.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais à peine essayé qu'il le regretta. Il sentit comme s'il était étiré dans un tuyau. En touchant le sol, il se serait effondré si Severus ne l'avait pas soutenu.

« Ce n'est jamais agréable la 1ere fois, mais c'est très pratique pour le transport. Prend cette potion »

La petite fiole avait un goût de menthe et la nausée se stoppa.

« On est ou ? »

« Carbone-les-Mines , une ville ouvrière de la région des Midlands. C'est ici que j'ai grandis, Lily aussi. »

A ce moment, les yeux d'harry brillèrent.

« Tu me montrera le parc ? Celui ou vous vous êtes rencontré ? »

« Un autre jour, on à tout le temps pour cela maintenant. »

Une fois dans une impasse, Harry regarda autour de lui, essayant de deviner sa nouvelle maison.

« Lit ceci Harry avant de me le rendre. »

_La maison des Snapes se trouve 2 impasse du Tisseur._

A ce moment, une bâtisse qu'il n'avait pas remarqué était fasse à lui.

« Comment ? »

« Le sortilège du fidelas, je suis le gardien des secrets. »

La maison était ancienne, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle avait etait rénové, repeinte et nettoyé. Severus avait tout fait pour que cette maison ne soit pas un rappelle de son enfance et soit la plus saine possible pour l'accueil du garçon. Harry commença par jeter un œil à la bibliothèque dans le salon, avant de voir une vielle photographie moldue d'une femme.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Eileen Snape, née Prince. Ma mère. C'était une sorcière de sang pur, elle à épousé un moldue… Elle est morte à la fin de mon adolescence. »

Severus emmena alors son fils dans sa nouvelle (et première) chambre, traînant doucement le garçon silencieux. Il avait fait une surprise à son fils et voulait voir sa réaction. La chambre était d'une couleur pastelle avec un grand lit blanc et un parquet ancien. Sur la commodes était soigneusement posé une multitude de cadre en bois. Les photos (sorcière) montraient une femme rousse dansant, lisant ou assise au pied d'un arbre.

« Maman ! »

« J'ai fouillé dans mes tiroirs et j'ai sélectionné les plus belles. »

Harry serra alors son père dans ses bras, touché par le cadeau.

« Merci papa, j'ai… J'ai jamais eu de photo. »

« Tu saura tout ce que je sait sur elle mon fils, on ira au parc demain. »

Une famille et une maison, tout ce qu'il avait rêvé. Et même si cette histoire de Voldemort finirait par revenir, il avait un peu moins peur. Qu'importe l'avenir, il ne serait plus seul.

**Fin**

**Merci à vous chères lecteurs pour le soutien, ceci est la fin de cette histoire. Peut être à une prochaine fois. Isil.**


End file.
